


This Mess We're In

by wardenariana



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Budding Love, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom Reyes Vidal, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake-Out Make-Out, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Lust at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Shibari, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenariana/pseuds/wardenariana
Summary: Sara Ryder and Reyes Vidal have known each other for little over a month, and yet they have truly gotten under each other's skin. Can she trust the charming smuggler? Can he let down his walls for her without losing everything? Only time (and probably some smut) will tell! ;)Chapter artwork by @DevByDaylight on Twitter.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & Reyes Vidal, Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Ryder & Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Contraband

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written a kiss scene (nevermind two!) so I hope this isn't cringey af. Feedback is much appreciated!

Sara was starting to regret coming, slowly swilling her barely touched drink, her mind preoccupied with concern that she’d been reading into things all along. She’d had a couple of relationships back in the Milky Way, and even a few flings since, but she still didn’t consider herself particularly adept in the romantic field, and most of these entanglements had been with close friends - not mysterious smugglers. On paper it seemed silly, and incredibly unlike her to even consider involving herself with Reyes, but something about him was so alluring, something beyond her physical attraction to him. She was a Ryder. An explorer, scientist and dreamer. While her disposition was generally reserved and shy, she was sure in her own skill and knew how to take a leap when it mattered. And yet here she was, her insecurity driving her to set down her glass and start making her way to the door.

As she left the party behind and entered the hallway SAM’s comforting voice chimed into her thoughts. “Sara. I believe that Mr Vidal is in one of the storage rooms nearby.”

“Oh really?” She replied aloud, a hint of humour in her voice despite the apprehension she felt within. Wallowing wouldn’t help her, and maybe the evening could be salvaged, but only if she pushed through her own fears and let herself feel positive. “Maybe we should go see what he’s up to, ey SAM?”

With so much noise around Sara was spared the perplexed looks usually aimed at her when she replied to SAM out loud, seemingly talking to herself. Despite the fact that she could easily communicate with SAM without speaking out loud it never felt quite right. He was more than just a piece of tech to her, so she couldn’t help herself from speaking with all the colloquialism she would with Vetra or Peebee. After all, he was going to be with her for every moment of every day so it only seemed right to allow their bond to develop naturally.

The nearest room was open, and Sara didn’t feel like using her scanner right now, it was her night off after all, so she headed straight for that door. Despite his absence for most of the evening and multiple missed calls Sara had found Reyes in a matter of seconds. Hearing the shuffling of boxes she popped her head in to view room before entering to find him crouched beside a crate, carefully tilting it away and scanning the text written on its side. “Damn it!” He muttered to himself, unceremoniously dropping the crate to the floor. “Why can’t the serial numbers ever be in the same place?” He began to rise from the floor, eyes already scanning other boxes in the room while he frustratedly pushed back the hair that had fallen into his face.

“You have **got** to be kidding me.” She entered the room now, her voice mostly playful although she allowed some of her deeper frustrations to add an edge to her words.

“Ryder!” Reyes had snapped to attention as soon as he heard someone entering the room, and it was hard to tell if he was more or less unhappy to find that it was her. “It’s not what it looks like!” He was the epitome of someone caught red handed, his expression exasperated and pleading, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Take the night out, have a few drinks.” Sara’s tone was mocking now, equally trying to pressure him for an explanation whilst also reassuring that she wasn’t **that** mad. Whether that was true or not she hadn’t worked out, but her confidence began to falter now. “ I should’ve known this was just part of some plan to go through Sloane’s stuff.”

“I.. ok, it does look like that.” He smiled slightly, trying to match her jovial tone and lighten her mood, which had clearly taken a nosedive. “But it’s not, this is for both our benefit, I promise.”

“Alright. Care to explain exactly what it is that you’re doing then?” Sara approached him now, eying the boxes herself, but she was jolted into focus when Reyes’ hand gently held her arm.

“Shit, someone’s coming.” His voice had dropped, low and urgent.

Sara panicked, looking around for a console or door panel, her brain immediately jumping into Pathfinder mode. “Ok, we need a quick way out or a distraction.”

His hovering hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards a large stack of boxes in the corner, squeezing them both into the gap between them and the wall. Sara’s reflexes kicked in and kept her sure footed during the maneuver but she was shocked nonetheless. She opened her mouth to question Reyes but he held his free hand up to place a finger gently to his lips, signalling for silence. Something about that simple gesture and his firm grip on her arm set her senses ablaze. Reyes had touched her before, nudging her in a friendly and flirty manner, but Sara had never been so entirely close to him, and she was intensely aware of the heat radiating from his body that was almost pressed up against hers. His golden brown eyes gazed down at her, and Sara looked back, entranced by the tension of their current position.

One of Sloane’s Outcasts had entered the room, and was now opening and rooting through the very crates Reyes had been inspecting, humming a song that had played at least four times that night. The fear of being caught and the extreme attraction she was experiencing kept Sara’s heart thudding in her chest, her lungs feeling tight. She forced herself to breathe slowly, evenly, but it took all her concentration. She was far too distracted by those eyes, looking at her with what felt like a silent challenge. Sara felt exposed and feared that he would somehow decode every one of the embarrassing thoughts she’d had about him over the last month and forced herself to break their eye contact, to look anywhere else, and before she could catch herself her eyes slid down to his lips. _Big mistake._ She thought almost immediately. His lips were enticing. She had been charmed by his sultry smile from day one but right now he wasn’t smiling, and something stirred inside her. _Shit shit shit._ Blood rushed to her cheeks and she knew that her face was turning bright red as her eyes darted to the side in panic before settling back on his face, a slight smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

The sound of clinking glass came to an end, and they finally heard the Outcast exit the room. Sara sighed, letting out a long overdue breath, feeling the relief throughout her body. Reyes was still holding her arm, not yet letting his guard down, and with good reason. “Hey, is someone there?” A voice called out. The Outcast had clearly heard Sara as she was leaving, and had come back to investigate. The combined sound of the bottles in her arms and her footsteps was close, and coming towards them. Neither Sara nor Reyes could yet see her but she’d be in view any second. Sara turned back to Reyes, an apology in her eyes, but before she could say a word his lips captured hers.

While her brain stalled, her body responded instantly. It was as if an intense pressure had been building inside her for months, and it all exploded out in a wave of desire. Her right hand reached up to grab his collar, pulling him closer as she opened her mouth slightly, fully receptive of his kiss. Reyes was still gripping her other arm just above the elbow, now pushing it against the wall, and his body began to lean in pressing more of her against the cool metal, eliciting another noise from Sara but this time much deeper. There was an urgency in both of them, a desperation for more.

The footsteps came to an abrupt halt. “Oh! Uh, sorry.” And just like that their intruder turned to leave, her pace more hurried than before.

Reyes pulled away, looking first at where the Outcast had just been before turning his beaming face back to Sara. “I think we’re in the clear.” His mischievous smirk was bolder, brighter, than she had ever seen it before, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she smiled back. “Huh, yeah, that actually worked pretty well.” She was struggling to look at him directly, a school girl awkwardness taking over.

“I hope you don’t mind?” Reyes asked, a softness to his voice. She was shy and somewhat embarrassed by her eagerness before, but all he saw was uncertainty, discomfort - regret? He slowly raised a hand to her cheek, his fingertips barely touching her skin but slowly guiding her face up until they were eye to eye again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Something in Sara moved, a pit opening inside. She had never expected such sincerity from him. “No, it’s ok, you didn’t! Really.” Did he _care_ about her, beyond a friendly working relationship? Or did he just feel guilty, worried about leading her on?

“Still.” He said evenly. “I promised myself I would be a gentleman with you tonight. You certainly deserve it after I left you alone in the dragon’s lair for so long!” He switched back to his casual demeanor as they began to edge their way back out into the open. “But you’re here now, so you can help me out and keep watch while I find what I’m looking for - it’ll be worth it, I assure you.”

Sara dramatically rolled her eyes at him in fake annoyance. “Fiiiine.” She went to take her post, casually leaning in the doorway, nodding and smiling at party goers that passed through the hall. When it was clear she called out to Reyes, now delicately climbing stacked crates to root through those at the top. “Do you ever plan on sharing what it is you’re looking for?”

“Oh I plan on sharing alright.” She could almost hear the smile in his voice. “Look.” He had jumped down from his perch with surprising grace and come up behind her almost silently, proudly displaying his treasure to his companion.

“Whiskey? You did all of this for whiskey?”

Now he rolled his eyes at her, his eyebrows knitting together as he tutted in disapproval. “This isn’t just any whiskey. It’s the only bottle of Mount Milgram in Andromeda! Triple distilled and 645 years old. You’ll love it, I’m sure.”

“So you really expect me to believe that this was your plan all along?”

“Ryder, I thought you’d know by now - I always have a plan.” Again that smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and Sara could feel the excitement stirring within her again. “Come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he darted through the hall and out into the night.

The air was cool against her face, a pleasant contrast to the warmth she felt within. They sped into the market, dodged through side streets, their giddiness clearly irritating everyone they bumped into and ran past, still hand in hand. It was such a small gesture, but not something Sara would’ve expected from Reyes. He was a man of both work and play, and raucously running through Kadara holding hands with the Pathfinder didn’t seem like something that would uphold either his professional or romantic reputation.

In fact, this was the first time since coming to Andromeda that she didn’t feel like the Pathfinder. She was just Sara, and for one blissful night there were no expectations of her, no impending battles, no diplomatic disasters to resolve. It didn’t strike her in such clear terms, but she knew that being with Reyes made her feel different, more free. Little did she realise that this was not only his influence on her but a mutual feeling. Of course Reyes knew how to balance business and pleasure and often did, making use of whatever relations he could whilst keeping everything partitioned and clean. But with Sara he was far more loose and the lines felt blurred. He had worked with friends and he had worked with lovers but he had never felt so invested in how someone else saw him, and how he in turn made them feel. Both of their lives were dangerous, and yet in each other they had found excitement and exhilaration beyond that, forming a bond stronger than either of them were aware of.

“Where are we going?” Sara got the words out between pants and giggles as they began to climb stairs up to a higher level in the port, a balcony connected to several large buildings in an area she wasn’t familiar with.

“You’ll see.” Reyes looked over at her, smiling widely. “We’re not far now, just over there.” He gestured with the bottle, clasped tightly in his right hand.

“Reyes, those are rooftop. Don’t we need to go back down to find the ladder?” They slowed now, Reyes releasing her hand to lean against the railing, Sara placing her hands just above her knees and leaning forward, focusing on steadying her breathing.

Once he had caught his breath Reyes turned back to her, a glint in his eye and his mouth cocked to the side. “There is no ladder up there. We’re going over the roofs. You have plenty of experience with unusual terrain, no?”

“Reyes!” Sara looked at him incredulously.

“What?” He shrugged his shoulders, his grin broadening again as he saw her shake her head in disbelief. “Not up for the challenge Ryder?”

That did it. She straightened herself up and stared at him defiantly. “Hey, they don’t call me Pathfinder for nothing.”

“Oh? Well I guess we’ll see about that.” He stepped close to her and for a moment it took her breath away. And then he was gone, vaulting over the platform rail and landing on the roof on the other side. Sara laughed to herself at the unexpected turn the night had taken before following suit, and once again he grabbed her hand as they carefully stepped and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, slowly climbing higher and higher until they reached their destination.

They were high up now, and the breeze was much stronger for which Sara was grateful. Reyes set the bottle down gently, and slowly pulled Sara towards the edge. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Ha, does a thresher maw enjoy the saddle?”

“I… what?”

“Oh, uh, Drack, he - nevermind. Anyway, I’m not sure I should be trusting a smuggler that already ditched me tonight!”

Reyes’ look of confusion from her old Krogan idiom dissolved quickly, and he caught her eye, looking into them purposefully.

“That isn’t an answer, Ryder.”

Once again Sara played annoyed, but her smile gave it away. “Don’t make me regret this!”

Reyes chuckled before telling her to close her eyes. He took her by the elbow, carefully walking her closer to the edge, his other hand placed tentatively in front of her eyes. Then he brought her to a steady stop. “Are you ready?” He asked, and she could hear the pride in his voice, prepared to impress her with whatever it was she was about to see. She hummed her affirmation, and opened her eyes as Reyes moved his hand out of view. Kadara market was sprawled below, bustling with people outside the bars and clubs, and crowded around the ever open food stalls, but from up here the music and the chatter was dulled into a calming background lull. The glow from neon signs contrast harshly with the thick night, the port creating a magnificent spot of light amongst a landscape of darkness. It was beautiful.

Sara didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this. Kadara port had always held a certain charm to her, but now she felt connected to it in a way that reminded her of home, and suddenly Sara felt so many dormant emotions swell at once, her vision blurring slightly as tears lightly gathered in her eyes. “Wow.”

“Gorgeous isn’t it?” He sounded absent, his voice softer in the same way it was when he checked on her back at Sloane’s party. Sara got the feeling that he didn’t talk like this often, if ever. He seemed almost vulnerable, his emotions laid bare as he stared out at the view, his eyes glistening too. He turned to look at her now, and the gentleness in his voice was present in his face too. “I like to come up here sometimes, when I need to think or get away from everything.” Reyes began to sit and Sara followed suit. As they settled down he reached back to grab the bottle and delicately opened it before pouring it back slowly, closing his eyes to savour the taste, his shoulders relaxing as he took a deep breath. “Perfection.”

He held the bottle out to Sara, who took it carefully, treating it with the same respect he showed. She sniffed it first, sighed with satisfaction and took a sip. It scorched her throat as it went down, tempered by the sweet taste to leave a comforting warmth in its wake. It had been a while since she’d had a really good drink, and she couldn’t think of anywhere she’d rather be to have one. “I like that. I mean, I do love the Tempest, but it feels more like a base of operations than a home. I try to step away when I can, just to take a beat, but there’s not really anywhere I can unwind like this, where I can get away from, well, any of it.” She took another sip and passed the bottle back.

“Hmm.” Reyes considered what she said for a moment. “You certainly do have a lot on your plate. Tell me, is Andromeda everything you’d thought it would be?”

“Every day is an adventure, I’ve already seen and experienced so much that is just… beyond what I ever could’ve imagined. I’d say that I wouldn’t trade that for anything, certainly not for what I left behind but-” She paused for a moment, the words were coming to her far more easily and honestly than she had expected. Reyes handed back the bottle and she allowed herself some liquid courage before continuing. “My first day here, I lost my dad, and my brother, Scott, is in a medically induced coma and I don’t know when, or if, he’ll wake up. And despite everything we can do here, everything I’m fighting for, I do miss the Milky Way. At least everything made sense there.” She took another sip, her emotions in turmoil in response to acknowledging so many thoughts and feelings she had buried, and handed the bottle back again. “What about you Reyes? Why did you come?”

Reyes paused before accepting the bottle and taking a drink. He thought for a while, mulling over the question and all the things he could say, some of which were pretty lies, others that were the truth dressed up. He swung one leg, tapping the heel of his foot against the wall below while he pondered why he had travelled for 600 years to a new galaxy. Of all the things he could say, most of them boiled down to one simple truth.

“To be someone.”

In far fewer words Reyes had exposed himself as much as Sara, if not more. She turned to look at him, his eyes fixed on the expansive skyline. “I think you’re someone. You are to me.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Ah, Sara. You are so kind to me. Kinder than I deserve.” His eyes had now dropped to the bottle, still in his hands, as he picked absentmindedly at the label. “I really am sorry you know. About before? That’s not how I would’ve wanted to kiss you for the first time.”

Sara’s head was swimming. Had he thought about kissing her before? Had he spent as much time imagining that moment as she had? For once, she was at a loss for words. She scanned his face, trying to get a reading on him, but she was truly perplexed. This was the most open she had ever seen him and yet she had never had such a hard time understanding him, but she was starting to think that the kiss had been more than just a distraction. Eventually she found her voice.

“It’s not?”

He smiled, laughing gently to himself. He had let the mask slip, and she was picking up on it straight away. Something about Sara brought down his defences in a way that terrified and thrilled him. He placed the bottle beside him, and placed a curled finger below her chin, turning her face towards him. They had been sitting so close to one another, not quite touching, but in this moment they both relaxed into each other, their thighs touching, their faces inches apart. He looked directly into her eyes, taking a moment to look at each, savouring the details. His thumb pulled gently on her chin, gently teasing her lips apart as he closed the distance between them. This time the kiss was slower, more deliberate, his hand stroking up her jaw until it found its place carefully cupping her cheek. His tongue glided against hers in a smooth dance which deepened as they both became more entranced.

Sara was leaning back on one hand to keep her balance, and she placed the other on his thigh, just above the knee and he gently moaned, the low rumble in his throat stirring something primordial in her, eliciting a moan from herself. His hand on her face became firmer, moving further round the back of her head so his fingers tangled into her hair, his other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her close. She squeezed his thigh, and moments later she broke the kiss with a small gasp, her pleasure overwhelming her. Their foreheads were so close they may as well have been pressed together, and they looked into each other's eyes in silent admiration.

Reyes broke the silence. “I was thinking something like that.” They both laughed gently, and he kissed her a few more times before wrapping his arm around her and looking out at the view. “Y’know, I’ve been coming here for months, and it’s always been something just for me. But I think I quite like sharing it with you, Sara Ryder.”

“Well I feel honoured.” The sarcastic hint in her voice causing him to squeeze her lightly. And then they sat and talked for hours. Reyes asked her about Scott and her old life. He listened intently when she spoke about her family, he moaned and ranted with her about the Nexus leadership and laughed as she talked about her crew on the Tempest, recanting stories of their adventures, misadventures and every little detail that she loved so much about them. Sara was a laugh, but she was also very professional, and seemed to observe from the shadows and learn rather than grab the spotlight for herself. But when she spoke about what mattered to her she was so raw and open and chatty. He was seeing who she was beyond her position, and she was able to truly be herself for the first time since she had assumed the role of Pathfinder. They talked about food, vids, old card games and laughed into the early hours of the morning until even the brilliant light of Kadara’s markets couldn’t rival the glow of the stars above.


	2. In the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Reyes consider their feelings after their 'date', and meet up again for a friendly and flirtatious hang out - until things start to get heat up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not only was the previous chapter my first time writing any kissing scenes, this is my first time writing any smutty scenes! So as always, feedback is much appreciated and I hope you enjoy it.

Reyes sipped his coffee with a smile, thinking of the night before. It had been a long time since he had carried his feelings into the following morning. It had been a long time since he’d let himself loose like that, been open like that, kissed someone like that. He had never met someone like Sara Ryder before. She had been so far from what he was expecting that it was almost humorous. Her reputation as Pathfinder preceded her; a bold pioneer and powerful biotic, admired and feared by many. And yet the woman he’d found himself brazenly flirting with at Kralla’s Song was almost shy. And funny. Fuck she was funny. Her cheeks had burned red but she matched every flirt with a quip of her own. He loved to see her push herself to match his tone, but revelled in knowing that she was clearly feeling the heat of his advances. Most people that Reyes came on to, or vice versa, were more like him, even those that played coy. They followed the familiar steps of an age old dance until it had run its course. But Sara was different. In every possible way.

_Easy boy._ He thought to himself. _You barely know her, don’t convince yourself that you do._ But after last night, and the hours of talking Reyes felt like he did know her. She had shared so much of herself with him, and it seemed to lift a huge weight off her shoulders. Clearly she wasn’t talking to anyone else this way. _She doesn’t know you, either._ This was the dangerous part. While she didn’t know much about him, didn’t know he was The Charlatan, he felt like none of that mattered, because she knew who he was beyond that. Underneath it all, he was just a man, invisible to everyone but her. Running through the streets he had felt so alive, like they were partners in crime, something Reyes wished to be truer than a figure of speech.

He wanted her to know more. To see more. But he would be risking everything. If she knew he was The Charlatan she might see him as yet another outlaw vying for power, or even worse, just another Sloane. He couldn’t risk that. He told himself it was because he needed the Pathfinder and moreover the Initiative on his side, but part of him knew it was because he couldn’t stand the idea of disappointing or completely repelling her. Reyes knew this line of thought had to stop, but he couldn’t get her out of his head. So he diverted his thoughts to the kisses they had shared instead, considering it safer territory.

Sara had been so surprisingly eager, so fiery in her passions. Her lips were soft and warm and he would do anything to be pressing them against his own instead of the cheap ceramic mug. The thought of her body pressed against his and those glorious moans of hers sent a shiver down Reyes’ spine. He wondered what noises she would make in even more pleasurable scenarios. Thinking of creative ways to elicit such noises would surely maintain his buzz throughout the day while distracting him from more… sentimental thoughts.

_Yes, this will do nicely._ He downed the rest of his coffee and made his way out of his small apartment and out into the brilliant Kadaran sun.

\---

“Ryder, I was just thinking about you.” Reyes’ sultry voice was enchanting, even through her omni tool. Sara had always appreciated a good voice, but his beautiful accent went beyond that, and never failed to captivate her.

“Oh really? Well I’m sure those thoughts are in terrifying detail, so let’s cut straight to the point. Can you meet me later?”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Pathfinder?”

“Hardly. I’ve been on one of your dates, and what I have in mind does not involve scheming, disappearing or **stealing**.” She was trying to give him a hard time, but she knew he would hear the smile in her voice.

“Oh, you’re no fun. But sure. I’m intrigued to know what you **do** have in mind.” There was a purr to his voice which affected Sara far more than she could handle. She forced herself to maintain composure.

“Great. I’ll see you at Kralla’s tonight.”

“Looking forward to it.” And with that Sara ended the call. She felt warm all of a sudden, and a little tense. It had taken her a few hours to build up the confidence to make the call in the first place and now her nerves were getting the best of her. She flopped down on her bed and began to flick through emails in hopes of distracting herself. She had not stopped thinking about last night, and every time she thought of seeing Reyes again she couldn’t help but grin like an idiot.

“Sara.”

“SAM?”

“I was wondering if we could discuss Mr Vidal.”

Uh oh. Sara barely had her thoughts straight enough to understand, never mind discuss with someone else. Especially not SAM, who she knew she wouldn’t be able to fool. She groaned as she sat up, placing her head in one hand. “Yeah, ok.”

“I have noticed fluctuations in you during your meetings with Mr Vidal, both psychologically and physiologically. My only experience with romantic attachments is a long established relationship, although I am aware that relationships can come in a variety of forms. Do you consider your relationship with Mr Vidal to be romantic?”

“Oh. SAM, I uh, I don’t really know what to say. It’s not that we’re in a romantic relationship, but I guess you could say our personal relationship has… romantic qualities. It’s hard to explain. The thing is with relationships is that at the start nothing is particularly clear.”

“So pursuing a romantic relationship is a risk?”

“Yeah, I guess it is. You just have to feel your way through it, and see where it goes. Sometimes it works out, sometimes not, but you don’t know for sure until you try.”

“Thank you Sara. You have given me much to consider. May I ask if you think pursuing Mr Vidal would be worth the risk?”

Sara was getting warm again. She had never anticipated such a direct line of questioning about Reyes, least of all from SAM. “I… I haven’t worked that out yet. I hope so. SAM, why are you asking me about this now? You know I’ve been in relationships before coming here, why didn’t you ask about those, or about what happened with Liam or Peebee?”

“My privacy settings deemed questioning of relationships prior to our connection to be inappropriate, and your physical encounters with other members of the crew did not trigger such extreme responses in your emotional state. In short, these seemed to be responses to outside stressors and an attempt to dissuade a feeling of loneliness. There was nothing more for me to contemplate.”

Interesting. So even SAM thought there was something different about what was going on between her and Reyes. But then again, his only view of organic life was through her, he wouldn’t be able to get a read on Reyes’ feelings that same way he could hers. She had to be careful, more careful than this, before her feelings got the better of her. _You don’t even know this guy. Trusting him, going all in on this could be a huge mistake._ And Sara couldn’t afford to lose any friends on Kadara, not after her failed attempts at diplomacy with Sloane. She could keep her cool and keep her emotions in check tonight. Sara was determined to prove to herself that if all this amounted to was just a fling she would be ok with it. She had to be.

“Hey SAM. Maybe we could discuss those privacy settings in a bit more detail?”

\---

Sara hadn’t even stepped off the Tempest when she saw him, casually leaning against the rail of the landing platform, one eyebrow raising at her as she clocked him. “I thought we were meeting at Kralla’s?” She called over to him.

“Change of plan.” Reyes’ smile was cocky, hinting at the devilish nature he was exuding. “Kralla’s is packed tonight.”

“Ok, so Tartarus then? Although it might be a little loud for my taste, even in your little private room.” She had almost closed the gap between them now and her body was nearly vibrating with expectation.

“No, not Tartarus. I fancy a change of scenery. How about my place? Will that work for whatever it is you have planned?”

Sara was taken aback and she couldn’t hide her surprise at his forwardness. “Your place?”

He chuckled, his smile somehow softening and growing more flirtatious at the same time. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a perfect gentleman.” He had been a gentleman last night, and left Sara’s stomach churning with emotion. No, she couldn’t let her feelings get out of control.

“Oh yeah? Well maybe I don’t want you to be a gentleman.” Sara walked past him now, forcing herself to make up for her sincerity the night before.

Reyes watched her go, openly admiring the view as he was sure she hoped him to. He didn’t want to let her down of course. He could barely stop himself from biting his lip at the sight of her swaying hips. “I’m sure that could be arranged.”

He caught up with her then, and began to lead her through a maze of side streets. Eventually they arrived at a small platform, overlooking the port’s landing zones. Sara admired The Tempest from this view, it wasn’t often she saw it from above and she was reminded of what a beautifully designed craft it was.

“Here we are.” Reyes had head up a few stairs and punched a code into his omni tool, the door sliding open. “Please, after you.”

“Thanks.” As Sara stepped beside him he gently placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her into the apartment. Much like his grabbing her hand before, the gesture was simple but the effect was impossible to ignore as Sara felt every hair on her body stand on end.

It was a small space, but somewhat decadent in its simplicity. There weren’t many decorative items, but the few items there had their place, and it felt more homely than anywhere Sara had yet been in Andromeda. There were only a few windows, the slats in the blinds blocking out a great deal of light, but from such a high point the sun shone through in bold rays, easily illuminating the space. “Nice.” Sara turned around to view the full space, truly surprised at just how tidy it was. “Honestly I thought you might just live at Tartarus.”

“Ryder, please. I may be a smuggler, but I do have some standards.” He had removed his jacket and carefully slung it over the arm of the couch. Sara’s eyes immediately went to his arms, tracing the lines of the lightly toned muscles. His shirt hugged his torso, and the thought of what lay beneath drove her thoughts wild.

“Hmmm, and that’s why you’re spending time with me then?” She joked, following him into the kitchen area where he removed two tumblers from a cupboard before rooting around another, seemingly searching for a drink. At that Sara pulled out the small bottle she’d tucked into her jacket and cleared her throat.

Reyes looked over his shoulder and grinned in surprise. “Well.” He turned around now, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the counter. “What do we have here? More Whiskey?”

Sara rolled her eyes at him dramatically. “Whiskey!” She scoffed. “This, my friend, is even better than that. It’s bourbon, my favourite bourbon to be precise.”

“Let’s have a look.” Reyes held a hand out and Sara obediently handed over the bottle which he examined quickly, tossing it round in his hand. “I must say, you’ve surprised me Pathfinder. I never expected you to have such good taste. Apart from your taste in men of course.”

Sara couldn’t come up with a response fast enough. Luckily Reyes was already grabbing the glasses and bringing them over to the small, round kitchen table. “So then. What is it you had in mind for tonight?”  
Sara slipped out of her own jacket now, removing a tin from one of the pockets, and hung it over the back of the chair opposite him before sitting down herself. She waved the tin at him in response. “I thought we could enjoy a good old fashioned game.” She popped the tin open and removed the deck of cards within. “How’d you like a game of poker?”

Excitement spread across Reyes’ face with a wide grin. “Oh this should be interesting.”

\---

Reyes beat Sara many times, but occasionally she surprised them both with a strong win, her evening games with Gil clearly paying off. Even now, with each hand they played her instincts became more attuned, and she even managed to catch Reyes in a bluff a handful of times. Strangely Reyes liked those games the best. This otherwise quiet, even woman had a side to her that he had never expected. She enjoyed a good drink, old card games, and was full to bursting of passion for her work and her crew. It was also a great source of amusement that after a drink she became rather talkative, which he found quite endearing. He wondered how more layers there were to her. Surely she didn’t have as many as he did?

Sara’s thoughts were hardly on anything quite as deep. Instead her focus was on the attractive man before her. The colour of his skin and eyes when they caught the sun, the slight movement of muscles when he moved, the way the same strands of hair would fall into his face as he checked his cards, only to be pushed back again and again. She took great joy in trying to work out his tells, and she could see that he enjoyed it too. Sara thought she knew which buttons to press to misdirect him, and now was her chance to put her new knowledge to the test.

“Call, and raise…” she eyed her hand one last time before delicately picking up a small stack of chips and placing them in the centre of the table. “Thirty.” Her eyes flicked up to his for a moment, glistening with excitement, and quickly looking away.

“Ha! Nice try.” Reyes said, shaking his head at her as he placed his cards down. He was on to her, and that look in her eye had given away her confidence. “You’re not half bad at bluffing, but I know you well enough to see when you’re trying to lead me down a dangerous path. I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you this round. I fold.”

“I mean, that’s probably for the best, it would’ve been embarrassing to see you lose so badly in the last round.” Sara smirked, pulling her plastic treasure towards her before looking proudly at the cards in her hand.

“Oh yeah?” Reyes leaned forwards now, a glimmer in his eyes, his lips pulled up to one side. “Let’s see this incredible hand of yours then.”

“Oh I’m sorry! Only winners get to see.” Sara’s overly polite smile was defiant in nature and she pulled her hand back to further hide the cards from his view.

“We’ll see about that!” Reyes had been tense, ready to pounce, but now his arm snapped up in one swift motion, his hand grabbing Sara’s wrist, hoping to get a peek of her winning hand. As soon as Sara felt his fingers close around her skin she had to hold back a gasp. Suddenly time stood still, for what felt like forever and only a moment.

Her chest filled as she breathed in deeply and then stopped short. It felt as though another breath would break this moment. She looked across the table to him and his eyes burned with an intensity she could barely comprehend. The desire she saw in him matched her own in a way that terrified her as much as it aroused her. And then just as quickly as he had caught her arm he stood and leaned over the table and kissed her hard, his hand still gripping her wrist. The cards dropped from her hand as she sank into his kiss, her free hand stroking up his chest and eventually digging her nails lightly into the nape of his neck. Reyes moaned slightly, the sound vibrating into Sara who finally let out a tense breath. He pulled away slightly, looking at her intently. Without a word he let go of her arm, straightened up and walked around the table, Sara standing up in response.

As he closed the gap between them his hands found her face and he pulled their lips together onces more, desperate pants escaping between even more desperate kisses. Sara was buzzing with energy, her mind wiped clear and replaced with only thoughts of him, and the way his lips, his tongue, his skin felt against her own. One of her hands moved to rest on his arm, the other on his side. The feel of his muscles clenching and softening with his heavy breaths beneath her was irresistible, and she leaned into him, her nipples hardening as they pressed against his chest. One of Reyes’ hands moved down in response, first sitting delicately on her waist, then drifting down until he was grabbing her ass, pulling her further into him until she could feel his erection against her hip bone.

Her need was uncontrollable now, and she grabbed at his shirt, sometimes seemingly in an effort to pull him closer, other times lifting it slightly. Both of Reyes’ hands were on her lower back now, gently stroking her shirt up until his thumbs were grazing her skin which caused her to shudder. He pushed her hips away suddenly, and pulled away to look at her face once more. Both of their lips were swollen and pink, eyes blurry in an erotic haze. Sara felt a tingle run down her chest and stomach as he half shoved, half lifted her hips until she was perched on the table. She laughed with shock and pleasure until he brought his lips to her neck and the sound turned to a long, low moan. He licked and kissed his way down to the crook of her neck, while one hand stroked her thigh, the other ran through her hair. Reyes gently tugged at her hair as his teeth lightly dragged across her skin. Sara’s moans were much louder now, spurring Reyes’ arousal and he pulled her hair more, bringing his lips back to hers as he brought his hand further up her thigh, placing careful, teasing strokes around her crotch and dragging slowly, up under her shirt. His thumb carefully slid up under her bra and gently caressed the side of her breast, eliciting yet another shiver from Sara who pulled away from Reyes, panting and pressed her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of his touch. She opened her eyes when his thumb rolled over her nipple and his hand began to massage and squeeze and she found his eyes looking at her with hunger.

“Reyes, please-”

Reyes pulled his hand out and stood straight for a moment, hurriedly grabbing the base of her shirt and lifting it off her lightly muscled frame. As soon as her hands were free from the material she grabbed the base of his shirt and tugged it up until he swiftly removed it. Neither of them had time to appreciate each other’s bare bodies as their desire took control, Sara pulling him back towards her as soon as he was shirtless. Without taking his eyes off her, Reyes pushed as much off the table as he could, one of the glasses tumbling to the floor, but neither one of them heard its smash. One arm snaked around her waist, his hand grabbing the back of her neck, his forearm acting as a support as he began to lean her backwards, the other deftly unbuttoning her trousers and slipping into her pants.

Sara whimpered into his mouth as his fingers caressed her labia. He moved his lips back to her neck, her collarbone and then down her chest. He looked up at her before taking her nipple in his mouth, licking, biting and sucking. Sara cried out in pleasure and Reyes responded with a deep, growling moan and his fingers dipped down, feeling her wetness before moving up to painstakingly circle her clit. Her hips bucked forward, and her breaths were coming so quickly now her whole body could barely keep upright. Reyes chuckled around her skin as he continued to kiss down her torso and finally lowered her until she was lying back on the table, propped up on one elbow.

He nipped the skin on her hip bone and Sara hummed erotically, anticipating what was next. Her free hand moved towards him and she ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly she was gripping his hair, her breath brought to a standstill and her eyes widening as he dipped his fingers inside her, two, three times. He looked up at her again, a sultry grin spread across his face. They stayed like that for a moment, before his hand began to gently lift up one of her thighs, kissing the inside lightly.

A quick series of beeps cut through the tension, and Sara’s omni tool flashed into light. “Fuck!” Sara cursed, beyond exasperated as she flicked away the notification. “SAM, I thought we talked about this?”

“Pathfinder, something’s come up.” It was not SAM at the other end of the call.

“Oh, Cora! Uh, yeah, ok, I’ll be there in five.” Cora cut off the call at her end without another word, leaving Sara to hang her head backwards, letting out a long groan.

Reyes still had his hand wrapped around her thigh, which he bit gently as he groaned in frustration. “Fuck.” He breathed the word against her skin.

“Yeah.” Sara bopped her head back up and grimaced at him with disappointment. “Rain check?”

Reyes moved up to lean over the table, balancing on his arms. “Fine. Duty calls.” He purred at her before placing a soft peck on her lips and forehead.

He helped her to gather her things as she hurried to leave. Upon noticing the smashed glass on the floor she apologised profusely and tried to help clean up but Reyes insisted he would take care of it, reminding her of the business she had to attend to. As she turned to leave he grabbed her elbow, swinging her back round to him for a goodbye kiss. It was tender for the most part, but his tongue darted out to gently lick her bottom lip as she pulled away. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiled as he watched her run off, flustered. As he began to clean the mess on the table and floor, he noticed her discarded hand and couldn’t help but look. It was a crap hand, worth next to nothing, and he would’ve easily won. _Huh, she fooled me. Maybe we’re not so different after all._ He thought. _There’s certainly more to her than meets the eye._ He was still aggressively turned on, but he continued to clean. He could’ve easily relieved himself of his tension, but he didn’t want to. He only wanted her.


	3. Shena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi orders Sara to take a few days leave on Kadara - luckily Reyes is available and more than willing to provide a distraction and things get a little... steamy. ;)

Sara was screaming when she woke. She sat up abruptly, and even though she knew she was awake, her senses were still screaming at her to check her corners and prepare for a fight. Her flaring biotics cast a gentle light into the room for a moment, but quickly dimmed as she calmed down.

“Are you alright Sara?” SAM’s voice came through on their private channel, even though his router was only a few feet away. After the first nightmare he had learned to communicate with her this way at night in order to avoid another panicked object throwing incident. Sara took a moment to slow her breath before answering.

“Yeah SAM. I’m ok.” They both knew that wasn’t true but neither of them said more. Sara wiped her forehead with the back of her arm, but it helped little as her entire body was sticky with sweat, so she threw back the covers and headed for the shower. The water pounding on her skin was a greater comfort than she could’ve imagined, grounding her in her surroundings. She stayed in longer than she really needed, simply soaking in the warmth. Once she was done she threw on some fresh loungewear, branded with the Initiative logo like almost everything else in her life, and made her way to the med bay. Lexi looked up from her datapad as soon as the doors slid open, ever alert. Sara wasn’t sure when Dr. T’Perro slept, if ever, but right now she was grateful for it.

“It happened again, didn’t it?” Lexi’s voice was soothing, but did nothing to assuage the pit in Sara’s stomach.

“That obvious huh?” Sara tried to joke but her voice fell flat. She was familiar with Lexi’s routine now, so she went ahead to take a seat without prompt. Mirroring Sara’s steps, Lexi walked over, omni-tool already alight, and began to scan Sara and perform the necessary checks.

“Even if I wasn’t your personal physician, I’d know. You’ve not been yourself since the archon’s ship. You’ve been… quiet.”

“I’m hardly the most talkative member of the crew.” Lexi smiled at that, her mind immediately jumping to Liam, then Jaal, then Peebee.

“No, but when you’re relaxed you are chattier than when on Pathfinder duties. You’ve always been comfortable with the crew. And a few others I hear.” She smiled slightly again, but continued with her assessment without further comment.

Reyes. Sarah had avoided thinking about him since the day she last saw him; the day they went after the archon nearly two weeks ago. Every time she did, she regretted leaving. It couldn’t have been any other way but that didn’t matter to her, and that was exactly why she had to stay focused on the present. Wishful thinking wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“I still can’t find anything in your system Sara. Whatever the purpose of the biochip the archon implanted, SAM appears to have neutralised it.” She paused for a moment before continuing, adopting a softer tone. “You’ve been through a lot since we arrived, and you never took time to process your father’s death. And after what happened- everything you saw… it’s a lot of trauma to go untended Sara.”

She was right. But Sara didn’t even know how to start dealing with how she was feeling and the work wouldn’t stop. It never stopped. The entire Initiative was relying on her doing a job she had never trained for, never asked for. She couldn’t let her insecurity take over. She’d coasted by this far pretending to know what she was doing and she wasn’t about to stop.

“Can’t you just give me the good sleeping stuff doc?” She smiled weakly, days worth of exhaustion exacting a toll.

Lexi smiled at her sweetly, attempting to soften her verdict. “I’m not sure it would help. You need to deal with this Sara. You’ve let yourself burn out for too long. I hear we’re heading to the Govorkam system tomorrow, so I’m ordering three days leave for you and the rest of the ground team. We’re not due on Elaaden for a few days, and you need some time off from Pathfinder duties.”

Lexi’s instructions brought up a great mix of emotions in Sara, far too many to name or process tonight. _There’s no such thing as time off from being a Pathfinder._ She opened her mouth to protest but one look at the asari’s inscrutable face changed her mind. “Alright. Three days of sitting on my hands coming up!” 

Lexi smirked at Sara’s well intended snark. “I’m sure you’ll find something to do.” She called after her as she left. 

Sara clambered back into bed and stared at the ceiling in silent frustration, cursing her now alert state despite the desperation for sleep. 

“Sara.”

“SAM.”

“I am aware from both your own and your father’s memories that as a child you had problems with sleep disturbances.”

“Uh, SAM, I’m not sure this is quite the same.”

“No, but a similar method may prove to be useful. Your parents would bring you into their study and you would often fall asleep listening to the lectures they worked to. Would you like me to play one now?”

Nearly two weeks ago SAM had stopped her heart. It was terrifying to think of, but she knew then and she knew now that it was the right call. They were together but separate in a way Sara still didn’t quite understand, but that didn’t matter. She trusted him, and not once had he let her down.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Sara sent off a quick email before rolling onto her back, tensing then relaxing her muscles, as the sound of a professor, turian she guessed, trickled into the room. In only a few short hours the nightmares would come again, jolting her into a new day. But for now she finally let herself think of Reyes again, imagining the warmth of his embrace, and drifted back into sleep.

\---

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Sara Ryder

Guess who’s got three days leave on Kadara?

To: Sara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

If it’s not you I’ll be **very** disappointed, just so you know.

Reyes had received the message from Sara in the early hours of the morning but had replied immediately. He had always been a light sleeper. In his youth he was something of a night owl, sneaking out of his house to go on long walks, or when he was older, borrowing his family’s shuttle and finding a new place to be alone. After he joined the Alliance he had always been the one to take the shifts no one else wanted, whether they went on until late or started incredibly early. He was always ready and willing to see and go somewhere new. As long as he had coffee. Reyes had technically started his career as a smuggler before leaving the Milky Way, working with various connections he had made from his piloting days to ensure that himself, and a handful of friendly faces, would have good, decent coffee for their new home in Andromeda. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma of the freshly ground beans as they brewed. What had happened to the others he wasn’t sure, it was likely some had died in the Scourge disaster, some had yet to be woken, and others were back on the Nexus. _More for me at least._

Reyes wandered around the apartment, drinking in the sunlight as he gazed out the windows. He had been out of the port a handful of times, but always for business. As he gazed out at the sprawling landscape below he wanted nothing more than to find a shuttle and explore the hidden beauty of his new home. Well, maybe there was one thing he wanted more. He turned to another window, portside, just in time to see the familiar silhouette of the Tempest as it began landing procedures. He smiled wryly as he sauntered back into the kitchen and removed two mugs from a cupboard. He didn’t bother grabbing a jacket as he left, knowing he’d be home again soon enough.

Sara was wandering down the ramp as Reyes approached, her head down, focussed on her omni-tool. An email popped up on Reyes’.

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Sara Ryder

You guessed it! I might even swing round and say hi. If I have time.

“C’mon Ryder, don’t be a tease!” He called over to her. Sara looked like a varren in headlights. She regained her composure but Reyes was already shaking his head and chuckling at her. He was so used to people always playing it cool, often trying too hard, and he found Sara’s occasional lapse in demeanor incredibly sweet and sincere in comparison. “You look like you need a coffee. A **real** one.”

Her eyes widened at that. “You don’t mean…”

“Come on.” He held his hand out to her without thinking and after a moment she took it. He liked the feeling of her hand in his, it felt surprisingly natural, easy. All at once, Reyes realised how much easier everything felt with her. He was an impulsive man, but not headstrong. He thought most things through a million times before acting, but when he was with Sara he just knew how to be with her.

The coffee was ready by the time they got back to the apartment, the scent filling the small space, and Sara seemed overcome with wonder when Reyes handed her a steaming mug. She took a tentative sip and sighed in appreciation. Reyes watched her carefully. She was back to her older, quieter self and he wondered what had happened in the two weeks since he’d seen her. It could simply be that she was still in Pathfinder mode, tired from back to back missions with the weight of the Initiative on her shoulders. But he knew that wasn’t it. Something in her had come undone, and he wondered if perhaps that had been true when they first met and he was only noticing it now. The only thing he knew for sure is that he would do anything to make her laugh and truly smile again.

\---

Reyes had stepped outside to make a few calls, leaving Sara to slowly sip her drink and enjoy her change in surroundings. She liked the way his apartment reminded her of home, contrasting with the foreign landscape below. She looked out at the view and at first tried to spot all of the Remnant monoliths. She surveyed the land in all its beauty and mystery and wondered where she might find a suitable place for an outpost. It seemed such a fantasy at this point, tensions between the outcasts and Nexus refusing to abate for the time being. But right now she needed fantasy to keep her distracted.

A ping from her omni-tool stole her attention.

To: Sara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

Guess who’s job free for three days?

Sara turned to see Reyes leaning in the doorframe, gazing at her. He offered her a cheeky wink as her lips turned into a small smile.

“No pick ups, no drop offs, no negotiations? But you’re never off the clock.”

“I am now.” He shrugged casually as he walked inside, the door hissing shut behind him. “I’ve got people I trust that can deal with my clients for a few days. **You** have my undivided attention.”

Sara placed her mug down on the nearest surface as she walked towards him. “Really?”

He smiled, charmed by her disbelief. “Yes, really.”

Before she realised what she was doing she threw her arms around him. Sara froze instantly, mortified by the familiar and frankly embarrassing move on her part. Reyes was frozen too, taken aback by her sudden embrace. But then his arms wound round her and he held her tight, hugging her into him reassuringly, one hand gently holding the back of her head. He smelled like saffron and musk, which made her feel inexplicably grounded and safe while simultaneously stirring something primal within her. Her skin tingled and the back of her head and neck went numb as she momentarily got lost in him.

After a while Reyes gently pulled away, but didn’t remove his hands from her, letting them settle on her arms to maintain contact and looked at her with more feeling than Sara knew what to do with. “So uh, did you have something in mind for today?” She asked sheepishly.

He barely moved, so intent on drinking in every detail of her face. “I do, but it can wait.” He said softly. His hands moved to her face, delicately cupping her cheeks as he leaned in to kiss her. It hadn’t been a particularly quick move on his part, but Sara was so tense it took her by surprise nonetheless. The kiss was deep and passionate, but incredibly gentle, much like the kiss they had shared on the rooftop. There was a raw energy to Reyes now, sexual but more than anything, emotional. He wanted her, and she knew it. Sara had been anticipating their reunion the moment she had left, and dreading it for nearly as long. Her walls were firmly up, and she had spent too much time building them to let them fall now.

But she wanted them to.

Her hands sat on the curve of his waist and hips, and she pulled herself towards him, eager to get back to the warmth of his body. The kiss became more and more passionate, an intense pressure building deep within Sara, heat spreading through her. Soon enough their bodies were pressed together, Sara’s hands resting on his chest, his carefully stroking down her back. He pulled his lips away with a light gasp, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes as he smiled foolishly to himself. She looked up at him, and gave him a soft smile when his eyes opened. For an endless moment he simply looked into her eyes again, and then suddenly his hands were at the top of her thighs, pulling her up. She obliged and wrapped her legs and arms around him, giggling as she slipped slightly. He chuckled softly and whispered “I’ve got you.”

Her lips came crashing back down to his, one hand running up through his hair. Reyes began to walk, carrying her towards one of the few enclosed rooms in the small space. He broke their kiss while he climbed two small steps but Sara wasted no time, kissing his neck and ear. She felt him shift her weight and remove one hand from her to open the door and then they were in the bedroom and he lightly dropped them to the bed before he resumed kissing her. He pressed his body into her and she felt the bulge in his trousers rub against her, eliciting a short gasp. He hummed in approval and began to kiss her neck while his hands undid her trousers and hers rummaged to find his belt. As soon as it was undone Reyes pulled back onto his knees and then stood, pulling off his boots and tossing them to the side. Sara sat up and scooted forward until she was sat at the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes before removing her shirt. Reyes looked down at her in adoration and followed suit.

Sara could feel her eyes widen as she took in the sight of his torso, lithe and muscular, his skin almost glowing in the shafts of light that cut through the thick blinds. She hooked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer, kissing along the line of his hip. He brought his hand to her face, his thumb caressing her cheek, fingertips tensing and digging in slightly when he moaned. She looked up at him, the need in her eyes calling him. She carefully slid down his trousers and then his boxers. Sara took a moment to appreciate the view before her lips found his hip bone again, then his stomach, sprinkling kisses further and further down his body while one hand stroked up his thigh towards his length. 

Reyes’ fingers found their way beneath her chin, indicating for her to look up at him. She obeyed, but his hand remained, so she stood and allowed him to guide her lips to his. He kissed her with renewed passion, undoing her bra and then starting to tug down her trousers. He kissed her cheek and neck before bringing his full attention to undressing her, her tight trousers hugging her legs. They laughed as he used both hands to peel back one leg at a time, Sara resting one hand on his shoulder for support. He looked up to her blushing face to see a smile that filled him with more joy than he could’ve ever imagined. He smiled at her widely, kissing her torso as gently as she had his own, and ever so slowly pulled down her underwear. Sara was giggling and moaning in a glorious combination that only spurred his desire. Once more he picked her up and threw them back onto the bed.

His naked skin felt incredible, and despite Sara’s own heat her body burned with every one of his touches. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore Reyes’ hand found its way to her thigh and pulled it up, opening her to him.

“Sara.” His sultry voice brought her attention back up, sending a thrilling shiver through her body. His nose playfully brushed hers but his expression was entirely serious when he pulled back to see her face, his focus entirely on her. “I’m going to taste you now.”

She stared back at him but he was gone in a second, one hand trailing down her torso in his wake. Her head was spinning, so overcome with anticipation that she barely noticed his hands gripping her thighs as he carefully shuffled down. His fingers gently teased her labia apart as he kissed and nibbled her inner thigh reminiscent of their previous encounter. As his mouth settled on her, carefully teasing with long, broad strokes of his tongue, Sara’s senses set ablaze. She became intensely aware of the fingers digging into her thighs and hips, the feeling of his breath against her and the faint scratch of his stubble. Her head fell back as she let out a long, loud moan, her back arching, legs clenching, hands gripping the sheets. A low rumbling sounded from Reyes’ chest and reverberated through her, eliciting more moans that were music to his ears. He paused for a moment, taking satisfaction in her pleasure before carefully dipping his tongue inside her. She made a deep, gasping sound at the sensation but he quickly licked his way up, until he found her clit with a gentle flick.

Sara managed to pull herself together enough to perch up on her elbows and look down at him. He was gazing back up at her from between her legs as his tongue began a slow, sensual dance around her clit. Sara was panting now, unable to catch her breath but desperately eager for him to continue. One hand wound into his hair, stroking and occasionally pulling. As she became wetter he applied more and more pressure. She gripped his hair and instinctively pulled him closer. He was moaning and gasping now too, and when Sara closed her eyes once more he buried his face into her, his tongue dragging roughly. “Oh **fuck**.” She gasped.

Just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore, Reyes slowed slightly and then kissed her thighs again, then her stomach. Sara hurriedly pulled him up, eager for his lips, and kissed him passionately, her breathing still heavy, her chest heaving against his. One of his hands rested delicately on her face, the other reaching down to reposition his cock. His head rubbed against her clit and she pulled away from his mouth, her voice thick with desire. “Fuck, Reyes.”

He growled at that, and slowly pushed himself inside her. Both of them sighed heavily, their foreheads and noses pressed together. He kissed her cheek, her ear, her neck, reveling in the feeling of her warmth around him. “Fuck, you feel good.” He whispered to her as he began to roll his hips, driving himself deeper into her. She responded with a sound somewhere between a laugh and a purr and tilted her hips up to him, so he was at an angle in which she could feel him rub against her in excruciating detail. Reyes started to thrust harder and faster, but maintained the curved rocking motion that he knew would drive her crazy.

Her moans were louder now, building until she was crying out with desire. He bit into her neck, the skin pinching between his teeth before he sucked it, desperate to leave his mark on her. Her nails dug into his back and shoulders, leaving their own mark and he shuddered in response. Reyes moved closer to her now until her nipples were dragging across his chest. One hand grabbed her hip and pulled her up, burying himself deeper in her, and he brought his swollen, wet lips to hers, stifling her cries. Every inch of skin that touched felt like white hot fire to them both, and they moaned into each other's mouths as they grew closer and closer to orgasm. Sara wrapped her legs around him so she could better match his movements and his hand squeezed her hip before grabbing the back of her head. He felt her tighten around him and knew that she was close, and he knew that he was too. Her hands gripped his back and she hugged him tightly as she let the waves of overwhelming pleasure wash over her. Reyes’s breath was ragged now, his own moans building, only adding to her orgasm. He buried his face into her neck, breathing in her sweat and skin and lightly bit her again until he began to come. He moaned loudly into her skin, the hand on her head gripping her hair as he thrust into her one last time.

His body sank onto hers, and they lay like that for a while, catching their breath. Her fingers stroked lazily up and down his back and he gently moved the stray hairs from her face and brushed his fingers through it, teasing out the knots he had created. Their skin was warm and sticky but they could've laid there for hours simply enjoying each other's touch. Eventually he placed a tender kiss on her lips and rolled off her. After another minute or so of gathering his strength he got up, pulled on his boxers and flicked on the light of the small ensuite. Sara heard water running, and then he was back, brandishing two small damp towels. “Here.” He offered her one.

“Thanks.” The fresh, cold feeling against her skin helped to bring her back into focus. When she was done she glanced over to Reyes who was admiring her. 

“You’re glowing.” He said through a smile.

“Hmm, I’m sweating you mean.” Sara raised her eyebrows jokingly but failed to meet his gaze, suddenly feeling self conscious.

He laughed, and leaned over to her. “It’s not just that.” He grabbed her chin delicately, and brought her face to face. “You’re... beautiful.”

Tears welled in her eyes and she cursed them as one fell, slipping down her cheek. Reyes stroked it away with his thumb, not taking her eyes from hers until he bent down to kiss her cheek.

Sara laughed awkwardly, hoping to move the conversation along. She began to move towards her clothes but he moved to grab them from the foot of the bed and passed them to her before he began to dress himself. “So, uh, you said you had something you wanted to do?”

“Yes, though I’m feeling a little tired now.” He smiled knowingly as he spoke. “I am hungry though. Want to grab some food from the market? We can do the other thing tomorrow.”

“Food sounds great right now. I can’t remember the last time I was this hungry.”

Sara thought he had meant going to one of the food bars that made up a decent chunk of the Kadara Port Market, but instead she found herself aiding Reyes while he bartered with merchants to gain access to their ‘special stock’. Their special stock, as it turned out, was vegetables. Sara was no stranger to getting hold of such treasure in Andromeda, it was one of the perks of being Pathfinder, as well as having a certain turian smuggler on board. Drack was an incredible cook, often making a point of sourcing decent ingredients, but Sara had never expected to find Reyes hunting down potatoes. His cockiness had clearly won him no favour with some of their targets, although more were delighted to see him than Sara had expected, and kept up with his witty banter. One angaran merchant, a friend of Keema’s, was overjoyed to finally meet the human Pathfinder and gave her and Reyes a bottle of her favourite marljeh, which she compared to Milky Way wine. At one point they bumped into Vetra, haggling at one of the stalls Reyes had pegged for a visit, so Sara knew they must be getting the really good stuff.

Arms loaded with the fruits of their labour, they made their way back to Reyes’ apartment, where he put on upbeat, melodic music and began to prepare the food. Something about his focus was incredibly arousing to Sara, so she simply poured out two glasses and sat back, ogling him while he worked. It didn’t last long. Reyes dragged her up, showing her how to prepare certain ingredients and enlisting her help in cooking. She mostly kept to grating, chopping and keeping an eye on the pans while he elegantly sped around the small kitchen, stirring and mixing and measuring, humming along to the music. He did everything with such confidence that he made it seem easy, but Sara could see how serious he was, concentrating on getting everything exactly right. 

Finally Sara was free, the only tasks remaining for him. He stood by the stove, stirring when necessary, but mostly just sipping his ‘wine’. Sara came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his back. After a while, he removed her arms and turned to face her, taking her hands and dancing with her slightly. She laughed, turning red with embarrassment but he lifted her arm and spun her anyway, laughing with her. For the longest time they cooked, drank and let loose in a way neither had done for over 600 years.

\---

Sara had been so warm and bright and full of life. Reyes thought of her laughing with his favourite contacts in the market, dramatically rolling her eyes at him as he convinced her to help cook, moaning his name as he pleasured her. He loved it when she played mad at him, he loved it when her cheeks burned red, he loved… her. _Mierda._ Reyes had only been in love once before, and he had never even told him how he felt for fear of destroying their friendship. _I can’t. I barely know her._ But he did, and he had known for hours. When she had hugged him, startled by her own display of affection, he didn’t know what to do. For the first time in a long time he was terrified. Terrified she would hear the frantic pounding in his chest when he held her close.

But there was something more pressing on his mind. He was convinced that something had happened while she was gone, something beyond what her line of work usually entailed which was gruelling enough. She had been different that afternoon, the sincere and excitable woman he had come to think of as Sara’s truest form wandering around new areas of Kadara Port, eyes filling with wonder, making and laughing at silly jokes. But as the day wore on he thought her lips didn’t smile as fully and her eyes were distant and sorrowful. He could see how tired she was, exhausted even. She was resting now at his suggestion while he cleaned the kitchen, but he wished he could kiss her pain away and free her of her burden, even if it meant taking it on himself. He had barely spared a thought for his own problems today, his brain so occupied with Sara, but even the slightest reminder of it brought everything in him crashing down. _How could I do this to her? I have to tell her the truth. But it’s already too late. What if she hates me for it? I wouldn’t blame her…”_

A sudden shout broke his train of thought. He immediately dropped everything and ran to the bedroom, skidding to halt. “Sara!” Something hit the wall near his head, and would’ve hit him had he come to a proper stop. Sara was sat up on the bed, the dim light from outside paling in comparison to the blue glow that shone from her. She was staring at him, eyes wide, but not really seeing him. “Sara, it’s ok. It’s me. You’re ok.” He walked into the room slowly, his hands held out and low. The blue glow dimmed.

“Reyes?” She whimpered. “Oh shit, Reyes. I’m so sorry I- I didn’t mean to, I-”

He crept up to the bed and lowered himself to it slowly. “Sara it’s ok. I promise. Are you alright?”

“Reyes I… I fucked up.” Tears flooded her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.

He carefully placed an arm around her, and let her fall into him as the tears and words came spilling out.

“There was another Pathfinder. Raeka. We found the salarian ark. Reyes she… she didn’t make it. I didn’t save her. I could’ve but I didn’t. She’s dead because of me, just like dad.”

“No. Sara, they are not dead because of you.” Reyes gripped her arm and gently moved the hair from her face before stroking several tears away. “You do so much, all the time. You have saved thousands, brought hope to even more.” He bowed his head so he was looking at her more directly. “I am so, so sorry that you have been dealing with so much pressure on your own. But you don’t have to. I’m here. I’ve got you.” He hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her hair. “I’ve got you.

Sobs tore through her, but he held her throughout. As she began to calm he pulled away, and planted a firm kiss on her forehead. “Do you want a drink?” He asked.

She nodded, and gratefully accepted the tissues he passed over to her. “I’ll be right back.” He promised.

Reyes’ chest was tight, his eyes stinging as he strode into the kitchen. He poured her a glass of water as well as a whiskey. He placed his hands on the counter for a moment and breathed out heavily before reaching for the drinks.

“Mr Vidal.”

“Shit!” Reyes jumped slightly, grateful his hands hadn’t closed around the glasses when SAM’s voice cut through his omni-tool. He smiled to himself slightly. “I’m guessing this is SAM?”

“Correct. I am transmitting from The Tempest, although as I am also a part of Sara I am aware of her current state. The Pathfinder is my priority, and without her I would not exist as I do now. I therefore thought it prudent to provide you with some assistance.”

Having a hushed conversation with his lover’s artificial intelligence was not the way he had seen tonight going, but if SAM knew how to help Sara then he was all ears. “Shoot.”

“On top of the emotional damage she has already confessed, Sara has unaddressed traumatic memories from being on board the archon’s ship.”

“She was on board the archon’s ship?” Reyes’ blood ran cold at the thought.

“Yes. The infiltration team encountered a great deal of unpleasant discoveries, including several Solarians, tortured to death, recordings of their interrogations and a Krogan specimen, exalted by the Kett.”

“Shit.” Hearing about her experience was difficult to swallow, even with SAM’s matter of fact delivery. He could barely imagine how Sara was feeling.

“The experience of these discoveries has been heightened for Sara due to her capture and near death experience.”

“What?” Reyes hissed.

“The archon captured the infiltration team and implanted a bio chip in the Pathfinder. I was able to deactivate the chip, however the only way to free her from the containment field was to temporarily stop her heart.”

Reyes rang his fingers through his hair, his eyes darting in panic. “Ok.” He was acutely aware of the shake in his own voice. “So what do I do? How can I help her?”

“Sending the data to you now.” Reyes’ omni-tool flooded with information on the various methods Sara had tried in order to sleep without nightmares and the varying degrees of failure they had. It was a lot to take in, but he pushed through.

“Ok. Thanks.” Reyes wasn’t sure if SAM was still listening, but he said it anyway. After another deep breath he straightened himself up and took the drinks into the bedroom.

“Water first, then whiskey. It might take the edge off.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him gratefully and sipped the water, pressing her fingers into her forehead. Reyes reached over and began to rub her shoulder, which he felt gradually loosen and relax beneath his touch. They didn’t talk anymore, Sara had already expended too much energy. Instead he rubbed her back, stroked her hair and planted kisses on her forehead while she cuddled into him. After an hour, when Sara seemed to have settled more, Reyes reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a small tablet.

“Hey, remember that old vid you told me about? The one you watched with your last excavation team? Well…” He flicked through the tablet until he found what he was looking for.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. “That would be really, really nice actually.”

He kissed her head in response and placed the device further down the bed. They sat and watched for hours, until Sara drifted off to sleep in his arms. When he was confident she wouldn’t wake he carefully repositioned her under the covers before undressing and getting into bed himself. Reyes placed an arm around her and kissed her head, breathing in her smell, cherishing her presence. “Te quiero.” He whispered gently. He told himself he would tell her for real one day, but for now he just wanted to make her feel safe and happy. As long as they were together that was enough for him.


	4. Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Reyes enjoy their first morning together, but their plans are cut short by crisis between the Outcasts and Collective. Tensions, and secrets, start to rise to the surface.

Sunlight filtered into the room, and the faint sound of daily life in Kadara Port created a soft lull that eased Sara into consciousness following her deep, restful sleep. Waking up in Reyes’ apartment was something else. Sara’s quarters on the Tempest were so quiet, the large empty spaces oppressive and lonely. She was always out of bed first thing, eager to be around the crew and surrounded by movement and noise. With a yawn she stretched lazily and rolled over.

“Buenos días preciosa.” Reyes was already sat up, casually scrolling through correspondence on his omni-tool, but he turned to give her a charming smile when he heard her stir.

Sara gave him a knowing smile as she lifted onto her elbow. “Buenos días guapo.”

Reyes raised an eyebrow at her as he put away his work. “You speak Spanish?”

Sara stretched her neck, looking away from him coolly. “Un poco.” She turned back to him now, unable to hide the pride of surprising him from her face. “My abuela taught us. After we moved back to Earth we saw her often, but I don’t know much. More than Scott at least!” It was the first time she had been able to talk about her brother without an immediate feeling of dread.

Reyes shuffled onto his side, resting his head in one hand and reaching over to Sara with the other, his fingers dragging over her skin in slow circles. “You’re… Mexican?”

“Half, but I’ve never lived there. Born and raised on the Citadel, and after dad left The Alliance, well, after all of us left, we were living in LA.” She looked down and smiled absentmindedly, reminiscing of how often she and Scott would joke about their father’s droning speeches and stories about his childhood on Earth. “Dad had always wanted to be a shuttle ride away from the Sierra Nevada.”

“Do you miss it? Earth?” 

“I don’t know. It never really felt like home I guess, it just wasn’t the same as being surrounded by all the culture of the rest of the Milky Way y’know? Having so many places right at your fingertips.”

“Hmm, I always preferred being planetside myself. I lived on Earth right up until I enlisted, and then I was always on the move, planet to planet, seeing new places and meeting new people all the time. I’m… not a fan of space stations.” He grimaced over dramatically, and Sara laughed in response.

“Oh, so **that’s** why you left the Nexus.”

“Hmm, you got me.” His hand moved to the small of her back and he pulled her towards him as he leaned down to her, his mouth pulled into a sultry grin. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and she breathed in deeply, one hand resting on his abdomen. Somehow in her morning daze she hadn’t clocked his lack of clothing. Her fingers clenched slightly at the thought, the gentle pressure sending ripples through Reyes and lighting a fire within. He had only intended to kiss her lightly and continue their conversation. He loved listening to Sara talk, but right now he wanted nothing more than to hear only his name on her lips.

He kissed her again, his tongue lightly stroking her bottom lip before gently biting it. Sara’s breath hitched and her eyes snapped open to gaze at him, eliciting another seductive smile from Reyes before his lips and tongue met hers, their passion accelerating at an ardent speed. Sara’s hand moved round to his lower back, acutely aware of every inch of his smooth, hot skin below her palm. She continued to roam around his body, desperate to feel as much of him as possible. She appreciated his muscles and curved waist as her hand grazed his hip bone, her fingers tucking into his underwear. He chuckled and smiled against her mouth, enjoying her eagerness, but refusing to be topped by her, grabbing her ass and squeezing as he reignited their kiss.

A slight moan escaped Sara and she began to push towards him, and Reyes responded in kind. He pulled away from her for a second, building up the momentum to roll over her swiftly, pinning her beneath him and rubbing the hardness in his boxers against her underwear in one fluid motion. She moaned loudly now, surprised by the sudden move, and ground her hips against him as he licked, sucked and nibbled her earlobe. “I want you to come for me, cariño.” He purred.

Sara’s hips bucked involuntarily, unfathomably turned on by his use of his native tongue, her moans stuttering as she failed to think straight for a moment. A combination of her writhing body, and his own pride at being able to drive her wild so easily sent a shiver of pleasure down Reyes’ spine, his confidence flourishing. He pulled up slightly, settling into a more stable position on his knees, and admired the view now that the covers had shifted down. She was breathing heavily, drawing his attention to her hardened nipples poking through the loose t-shirt she was wearing. Sara’s body ached from the new distance between them and began to shuffle closer to him, but she was stopped short by Reyes’ hand pressing down on her collarbone, signalling for her to stay still. She obliged, the suspense causing her heart to thud erratically. She gazed up at him, towering above, her eyes full of anticipation and abruptly fluttering shut as his other hand began to slide down her underwear.

His fingers grazed over her pussy, checking how wet she was, and he was not disappointed. A deep, appreciative rumble emanated from his chest and he brought his now slick fingers up to painstakingly circle her clit. Sara’s back arched as she moaned, just as she had done yesterday, but now Reyes had full view of her and what he was doing to her, causing his erection to twitch, but he ignored it, fully focused on her. For every moan he would apply more pressure and hum slightly, pleased by her audible enjoyment, continuously pushing her further without giving her too much. His free hand still pressed down on her collarbone, and his thumb slowly stroked the base of her neck.

It was a slow, small movement, but it told Sara a lot. For a moment she looked up at him, biting her lip as it curved up in a small smile and slightly tilted her head back, baring her neck to him. Ever so slowly his hand glided up, barely touching her skin and her voice purred in approval, Reyes feeling the small tremor in his palm. His hand settled, fingers gently resting around her exposed throat at the same moment that he dipped a tentative finger inside her. A loud moan ripped through her, parting her lips into a beautiful curve as her eyes shut firmly, eyebrows knitting together. “Oh fuck, Reyes.”

He leaned forward at that, his lips millimetres from her ear while his finger went slightly deeper, stroking her teasingly. “Hmm, you make such pretty noises when I touch you.” He scattered delicate kisses along her jaw and neck, which he still held softly. “I want to hear you moan when I make you come.” His teeth dragged across her earlobe. “Will you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Her quick response pleased him greatly, and it took all of his willpower to not pull off his boxers and fuck her right then. He forced himself to breathe evenly, his body tightening and muscles clenching.

“Good.”

He plunged both forefingers inside her while his thumb worked her clit, and he began a slow but steady and powerful rhythm. Sara was almost screaming in pleasure, begging him for more. He tightened his grip on her throat so he was holding her more firmly, testing her boundaries. “Fuck, yes.” She gasped.

That was all the confirmation he needed, and his hand slowly tightened to a squeeze. Her moans shifted in pitch, and she tightened around his fingers that were moving faster and faster. Reyes straightened them slightly, holding them firm as she became even wetter. “Reyes, please.” Sara was almost whimpering with need. It was the second time he had heard those words and it nearly drove him over the edge.

He leaned forward again, bringing his eyes to hers and looking at her intently. “Please what?”

“Fuck me, **please**.” She begged.

He offered her a lopsided smile, his devilish intent written all over his face. His hand released her throat and slipped up her shirt where his finger began to stroke, flick and pinch her nipples while his mouth settled on her neck which he nibbled and sucked. Sara made a noise that was a mix of pleasure and frustration as he continued to tease her closer to orgasm. Her moans stopped abruptly as Reyes’ fingertips filled her, and then she was shaking, crying out as she came around him. “Oh fuck, Reyes- fuck.”

She was barely over the peak when he removed his fingers from her and grabbed her hips pulling her up onto his lap. Sara’s arms were weak but her desperation for him took control, and she pushed herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she settled onto his cock, now liberated from his underwear. Now it was Reyes who moaned as her warmth enveloped him. She had been obedient and gotten what she wanted, but he was enjoying it just as much as her. He rocked into her hips which ground back against his, and his hands stroked up her back. He grabbed her shirt roughly, frustrated by the fabric between him and her naked skin, and she pulled back, helping him to remove it swiftly. As soon as it was gone he pulled her towards him again, and they held each other close, feeling each other's hot breath on their necks as their driving rhythm grew to a crescendo. 

One of Reyes’ hands rested on the back of her neck and pulled her back slightly so he could press his forehead against hers. His arms held tightly around her waist as his own orgasm took over, sending shivers through him. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair and back with gentle fingers as he relaxed against her, their embrace more tender now. Sara chuckled slightly and Reyes drew away from her, smiling at her idly with hooded eyes.

“Well that was quite the wake up.” She smiled back at him broadly. “Although I think I may need a shower after all that.”

“Of course.” He kissed her gently before they separated and began gathering their clothes. “Once the water is on give it a few seconds, it’s very hot at first.”

“Just like you then.” She gave him an over the top wink. At first he laughed at her silliness, but then he leaned in and whispered to her.

“Ryder, please. I’m **always** hot.” A light tingling began in Sara’s thighs at his sultry tone but she forced herself under control. Reyes turned away and continued pulling on his clothes while Sara made her way into the bathroom.

Once she was out of the shower she wrapped herself in a warm towel, enjoying how cool the air felt against her skin and how it made her feel even more awake and alert. Just as she was about to begin drying herself and get dressed a notice popped up on her omni-tool, a call from Lexi.

“Lexi, hey.”

“Sara. How are you feeling this morning?”

Sara stretched her arms and neck slightly, somewhat perplexed by Lexi’s call. “Yeah, I’m good thanks. Everything alright?”

“Well I had planned on asking you to come back to the Tempest this morning for a check in but SAM just advised me that your vitals are functioning almost as normal.” Lexi took her duties very seriously, which usually worked in Sara’s favour. Sometimes though, her desire to look at everything through a scientific lens made things a touch uncomfortable. “Did you try something new to help with your sleep?”

“Uhh, yeah, just y’know… kicked back a little. Took it easy.” Her burning cheeks made her incredibly grateful that this conversation was not occurring face to face.

“Well whatever it is you’re doing, keep at it. SAM tells me your stress levels have dropped dramatically.”

Sara was desperate for the call to end immediately. “I’ll a- I’ll bear that in mind.”

“Perhaps we should analyse your hormone changes from the last 24 hours when you’re back on board-”

“Oh, no that won’t be necessary.” Sara cut in, trying to hide the sheer panic and embarrassment from her voice. “Ok! Gotta go!”

She **was** feeling good though. In fact she couldn’t recall the last time she had felt so free of worry, certainly not since before they found out about her mother’s illness and her father was dishonourably discharged. She had never expected to let herself be so vulnerable with Reyes, emotionally or physically, but for a smuggler, a scoundrel and a flirt he was surprisingly kind, gentle and above all, empathetic. She had longed for him for weeks, but always figured their relationship would remain professional, even if they did end up sleeping together. She had never expected him to surprise her with a thoughtful date, to want to kiss her so tenderly or to spend so much time laughing and being foolish together, but here she was, wondering what their relationship was becoming. All at once she realised that she wasn’t worried about that - for once her thoughts were not turning over a million different ideas of what could or might happen. She trusted him, and she actually felt like herself when she was with him. Last night he had proven himself to be someone that genuinely cared about her, and that wasn’t something she was going to forget anytime soon.

\---

The timing was perfect. Just as Sara joined Reyes in the kitchen he was turning around to hold out a fresh mug of coffee for her. She offered him a grateful smile as she accepted the drink and he could visibly see her relax when she smelled it appreciatively. “Good shower?” He asked.

“Yeah, it was great thanks. Not quite as good as mine on the Tempest though.” She pulled out one of the chairs at the table and took a seat, her hands cradling the mug.

“Oh? I’ll have to try it when we crash at yours.” It was rare for Reyes to say something that didn’t have a well thought point, but his words slipped out before he even realised what he was saying. They had slept together sure, and Reyes knew how he felt about her, but they had never actually talked about what was between them. Reyes wasn’t usually one for labels, but he also wasn’t usually the one in over his head.

“Sure, I always like to be proven right.” Her eyebrows raised jokingly as she sipped her drink.

“We’ll see about that.” Reyes couldn’t help but smile at her faux-confidence as he took his own seat across from her.

They sat quietly, enjoying their coffees and each other’s presence. Reyes drank in every aspect of her, studying the way she moved. Her hands were so delicate, her demeanor so gentle. He found it hard to reconcile his vision of the woman before him with the deadly Pathfinder, but he had seen her in action, and he had seen the fire that lay within her. It was the same fire that fuelled her passion for exploration, as well as her passion in the bedroom. He was pretty confident that she could take him in a fight, yet he felt an all encompassing urge to protect her. But from what? _From you._

One of these days his secret was going to catch up with him. Reyes would do anything to ensure nothing came back on Sara, but if they did become more involved she could become a target. For all he knew she already was. _No._ He had to force himself to stop spiralling. _For her to become one of the Outcast’s targets they’d need to know who you are, and if they did you’d be dead already._ Reyes had better people, but Sloane had more. A lot more. Sloane herself was tough but more importantly ruthless. He knew he’d have to be ruthless too; there could be no peace with Sloane. Only her death would bring an end to the “protection” fees, banishings and subjugation of those that couldn’t fight back. He had no issue with killing when necessary, but something about plotting so dedicatedly made him feel like he wasn’t really that much better than she was. It wasn’t true of course, the end justified the means, but telling himself that didn’t make him feel any better. Not since he’d gotten to know Sara at least. As much as Reyes hated to admit it, there was only one way out of his predicament. It was time to tell her the truth.

“You still on the out with Sloane after your little meeting?” He asked with forced informality.

“You could say that.” Sara didn’t even try to hide her distaste. “She’s still a royal pain in the ass. I don’t blame her for leaving her post, I’ve read a lot of reports about the uprising and I was honestly pretty impressed by how she dealt with everything. When I found out about everything she was doing here I figured it was just rumour, dramatised by those that didn’t like the authority she had. But she’s just not the same woman anymore. The way she treats people is just…” She shook her head, her disappointment in Sloane apparent.

“Cruel.”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t believe some of the shit I’ve seen out there. And she just throws people out into that because they don’t have money for her bullshit fees?” His line of questioning had gotten Sara on to a rant that had clearly been held in for weeks. “Evfra might be difficult to get on your side but at least he has morals! I’m starting to feel like we’ll never be able to set up an outpost here.” She slumped slightly, a dejected look on her face.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. You’re a powerful woman Ryder, why don’t you do something about it?” Sara was kind and gentle, but she was still a fighter and at the end of the day she had a job to do. Their goals aligned, perhaps now was the time to tell her everything, work together to make their dreams a reality.

“Believe me, I’ve thought about it. But even here there are plenty of people that don’t like me just because I’m the Pathfinder.” She placed her mug down now, brows furrowed in frustration. “I can’t just storm in there and instigate a fight because we’re not getting our way, there’s still a lot of bad blood between the Outcasts and Nexus.”

“What about The Collective?”

Sara laughed now, holding her hands up in mock questioning. “Sure, just point me in the direction of the Charlatan and I’ll get right on that!”

A small light began to flash in the corner of Reyes’ omni-tool. He smiled slightly at her tone, but he knew it didn’t quite meet his eyes. Her eyes widened for a moment.

“Wait. Do you know who the Charlatan is?” She leaned forward now, her eyes squinting at him. “Reyes Vidal, you do don’t you! Ha ha I knew it! I knew you were in with the Collective! You didn’t fool me with all that impartial crap. You care too much to sit this out.”

The flashing persisted - the Collective’s priority channel. He knew no one would be contacting him if it wasn’t important, and his chat with Sara was already going in the right direction. “Sorry, but I need to get this. Must be an issue with a shipment or they wouldn’t be getting in touch while I’m on leave.”

Sara sat back, folding her arms. “Hmm, saved by the bell it seems.”

Reyes chuckled as he stood, attempting to push down the knot of concern that had taken root in his chest. “I don’t possibly know what you mean Ryder.”

“I’ll make you talk, I have my ways.” Sara was leaning back, arms still crossed and smirking confidently.

Reyes placed a hand on the table and leaned forward, looking down at her seductively. “I’ll hold you to that.”As he turned to leave he brought up a message from Keema.

\- I think Kaetus is on to your guys. He’s not brought it to Sloane yet, but it looks like he’s on their trail. -

 _Hijo de la chingada._ Reyes felt his body temperature rise steeply, and it wasn’t just the humidity of the outside air. He brought up the transmission that had been sent through.

“This is Krix. We were told you were the one to contact if shit hit the fan. Kaetus caught Mica digging through restricted files, and he’s been gone all day. It’s only a matter of time before our cover is blown. We gotta get out of here. Requesting extraction from location 32a. Please confi-”. _Fuck._ The message had pinged through multiple servers before reaching Reyes to keep his tracks covered, but it meant it had been sent at least a few minutes earlier. _What the fuck is happening in there?_ No one in the collective apart from Keema knew the identity of the Charlatan, but he couldn’t risk the lives of a whole team of his people, or Keema’s cover for that matter. He hated how much he didn’t know about the situation. He’d dropped the ball and had to get people on this **now**.

Reyes strode back into the apartment, making a beeline for his jacket. Something about the look on his face told Sara something bad had happened and she snapped to attention, looking at him with concern.

“I… something’s come up. I have to go. Sara I’m-” He looked at her and regretted it immediately. He hated himself for making her look at him like that. He hated himself for keeping so much hidden from her for so long. “I’m sorry. I’ll be back as soon as I can, ok?”

She nodded, bewildered as he left as quickly as he had stormed in, unable to gather her thoughts quickly enough to form a proper response. That look of fear was all Reyes could see as he took the lift down to the slums, needing the security of his private room in Tartarus in order to contact the people he needed safely and quickly. _As soon as this is dealt with I’ll tell her. She needs to know. She deserves to know._ But he didn’t have time to dwell on that. As the lift slowed to a stop he brought all of his attention inward, summoning the calculating drive of the Charlatan, and got to work.

\---

Sara wasn’t entirely sure what to do with herself. She felt bad that Reyes had to deal with something when he was enjoying what seemed to be some rare time off but it was more than that. He had seemed shaken. Seeing someone so cocky and self assured shift so dramatically, so quickly, was unnerving and she was worried it could’ve been yet another rival smuggler stirring up trouble.

“Sara.” It had been a while since Sara had spoken to SAM and she was glad to have the company of his voice. “There’s a call for you that appears to be urgent. Would you like me to redirect it to your omni-tool?”

It seemed Reyes wasn’t the only one who couldn’t escape work. “Sure, patch it through.” Sara held up her arm as the familiar orange glow enveloped it. “Who’s it from?”

“The call originates from Outcast headquarters.”

Sara was taken aback. “Sloane?” She exclaimed.

“Pathfinder.” It appeared the call had already been patched through.

Sara gathered herself quickly. “I can’t say I was expecting a call from you.”

“I need your help.” These were words Sara would’ve never expected to hear from Sloane, but the woman on the other end of the call was deadly serious.

“You need my help? With what?”

“I’ve got stinking Collective rats amongst my ranks. Kaetus must’ve worked it out and gone to confront them but he was outnumbered. Someone just found him in the hangar beaten to a pulp.” Sara’s head was spinning, trying to take everything in. It seemed that the months of prolonged but somewhat quiet tension between the factions had exploded in a matter of hours.

Sara liked Kaetus, despite his apparent loyalty to Sloane, but she always figured he looked up to her from her days before she became such a tyrant. “Is he-”

“He’s alive but barely.” Sloane’s tone would sound casual to most, but Sara could feel the edge in her voice. She was spooked. “They got away, stole one of my shuttles and are on their way to an extraction point right about now.”

“So what? You want me to track them down?” Sara felt bad for Kaetus, but she was apprehensive at the idea of getting into bed with Sloane.

“No. Kaetus managed to get a transmitter on board before they took off, the smart bastard. I’ll know when they land and I’ll know where.”

Sara was becoming more and more perplexed by the minute. “So what do you need me for?”

“I need someone impartial to watch my back.” Sloane clearly loathed the request, but she powered on despite her feelings towards Sara. “I have a team together but for all I know one of them is another fucking spy. I don’t know my people the way Kaetus does. But I do know you. I know how much you and your Initiative need an outpost here. You help me, I won’t stand in your way.”

Now that was interesting. Sara didn’t like Sloane one bit, but as she had told Reyes, there wasn’t much she could do about that. First and foremost her priority was the survival of the Initiative, and they needed more outposts and fast. “I- Sloane I don’t know about this. I don’t think Tann would like me getting involved with gang politics.”

“You really give a shit what that snivelling prick thinks?” Sloane spat the words out with so much vitriol Sara could feel the waves of anger through her omni-tool. Sara didn’t care for Tann much, and she had disobeyed him plenty of times, but Sloane didn’t need to know that. “Whatever, I’ll send you the coordinates when they come to a stop, but we’ll only have a tight window before they’ll be moved again and in transport we can’t track. You want your outpost? You’ll be there.” Sloane cut the call abruptly.

 _Well, shit_. Sara still wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t just sit back when she knew so much was going on, so she made her way to the Tempest to suit up and called Cora to fill her in and make sure she’d have her own back up ready if necessary.

“No problem Pathfinder.” Cora’s straight up professionalism was always comforting in turbulent times. “Drack and I will get the Nomad ready and out in the field, ready to rendezvous with you wherever you need us.”

“Great, thanks Cora. Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Sara was desperate for more information. She didn’t like going into this so blind, and she certainly didn’t like going in with Sloane. Luckily she knew just where she could look for more information.

“SAM, contact Reyes.” He might be dealing with something himself, but she knew he would do what he could to help her with something so serious.

“I’m afraid I am unable to do so. He’s blocking all incoming signals using a complex network that I would need physical access to to circumvent. I could locate an access point for you.” It wasn’t often SAM couldn’t do something with ease, and Sara didn’t like that one bit.

“No, that’s ok.” She was deep in thought now. _He must know something, I’m certain of it. What if he’s involved? That would explain why SAM couldn’t contact him. He must be helping the Charlatan, he must…_

And then it dawned on her. He had covered his tracks well but suddenly it was clear, plain as day to her. Sara felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her and she began to fold forwards, placing her hand out at the wall to steady herself.

“Oh fuck. SAM, it’s him. It’s Reyes. He’s the Charlatan.” For the first time since Sara had woken as the new Pathfinder SAM did not respond.

 _Why didn’t he tell me? Does he not trust me? Was… has he been using me this whole time? Am I just a way for him to get dirt on Sloane?_ She felt sick, and her skin tingled as her clashing feelings settled into a glowing ire that fuelled her into focus. It was time for answers.

The music at Tartarus was as loud as ever, and patrons mingled and drank and danced as they would any other day. Sara knew Reyes’ passcode for his private room and it took everything in her to use it instead of crushing the door with her biotics. The doors hissed open and Sara saw him, geared up and bent forward with his elbows on his knees, one hand tangled in his hair as he talked to someone over his omni-tool. “On my way.”

He looked up as she entered the room, and stood abruptly when he saw her. “Sara.” His eyes softened, concern flooding his face as he noticed her armour and weapons.

The door hissed shut behind her as she stared passively at him. “Charlatan.”


	5. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has uncovered Reyes' secret, unleashing every buried feeling within her. Reyes wants nothing more than to set things right, but the lives of his operatives hang in the balance, and potentially the future of Kadara Port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some description of injury/death/bleeding in this chapter. Not particularly graphic, but some may want to skip this chapter.

One word. That was all it had taken to bring all of his carefully placed walls crashing down. It pained Reyes to see her like this, to look at those burning eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear away his gaze. Sara’s expression alone was enough to strike fear in his heart, and her armoured state did nothing to help. He took a slow step towards her, his face pleading.

“Sara, I’m, I can-”

“You can explain?” There was a hardness to her voice Reyes had never heard. “You can explain away months of deceit? You have the perfect words to make up for using me?”

“You’re right. I could’ve told you sooner, and I was a coward not to. I liked the way you looked at me, liked that you saw **me** , and I was scared that would change.” Reyes’ hands turned up slightly, as if he was surrendering to her. Sara scoffed and shook her head at his words. “But I had people counting on me. I still do. You know what that means, that sometimes keeping your cards close to your chest is the only way to keep others safe. I wish more than anything I had told you myself, but I had my reasons. I wasn’t trying to deceive you, ever, I promise.”

“You expect me to believe you? To just take your word for it? You had me running around half of Kadara doing jobs for you. You made me a pawn in your war with Sloane!” Sara’s voice was raising, though she was clearly still trying to reign in her emotions. Her breath was short and sharp, and Reyes spied his drink in the corner of his vision, trembling slightly and enveloped in a soft blue glow.

“I want what’s best for Kadara, for the people living here. Getting drugs and murderers off the streets is for their benefit, and yours. Of course it works in my favour that it was you, the Pathfinder, solving these problems instead of Sloane. She doesn’t care, and I needed people to see that. But do you really think that we would all be better off if those problems hadn’t been solved?” He had to tread carefully. She had been wronged by his lack of trust in her, and she had every right to be mad at him for that, to hate him for it even. But he knew that he was right and he needed her to understand why he had done it all. He needed her to know he wasn’t like Sloane, but still she shook her head.

“You’re a smart man. A master manipulator, and I’m just another notch on your belt on your way to power.” Her words cut like a knife.

“Power?” As much as he tried to hide it there was a hint of anger in his own words now. “Sara, look around you! The people here are desperate! Sloane is a thug. Anyone without enough credits to meet her protection fees, anyone that doesn’t treat her like a fucking queen is sent to live down here in the slums, killed, or worse.” Reyes tried to meet her eyes but she just looked down at the floor, chewing her lip. 

“And you’ve not done anything wrong as part of your little turf war?” She snapped. “You’ve not stolen from, tricked or killed anyone in your way?”

“And you’ve not?” He retorted.

Sara’s face flushed and her jaw visibly tightened. “That’s different.” She stated through gritted teeth.

“How? We don’t have the safety net of the Nexus out here, we don’t have the luxury of flying off somewhere else when the odds are stacked against us. We fight or we die.”

The shaking tumbler to Reyes’ left shifted and suddenly shattered, pieces of glass tumbling to the table and floor in a river of whisky. He felt his breath catch at the initial shock but he didn’t even look over to the table, instead his eyes remained fixed on her.

Reyes let out a tense sigh before continuing. “Sara, I am so sorry for the hurt I’ve caused you, I truly am. I never wanted the way I feel about you to drag you into all this.”

Sara rolled her eyes, throwing her arms up in disbelief. “The way you feel! How fucking stupid do you think I am?”

Reyes tried to tell himself that it was just her pain talking, but she was so hurt - maybe she really did believe it had all been a lie? He knew he’d ruined what they had beyond repair, but his heart broke at the idea of her thinking it had all been a ploy, that what they had meant nothing to him. “Sara, please. Please, you have to trust me. I - I care about you more than you realise.”

When Sara finally met his eyes the anger had been replaced by a sadness that was far worse. “How can you ask me to trust you after this?”

“Because of SAM.” Sara clearly didn’t know what to say, her mouth opened momentarily before promptly closing again. “SAM trusts me. You should too.”

Sara broke his gaze, shaking her head at him again. “No. You’re just toying with me. Treating me like some fucking accessory to make you feel like you’re a better man than you are! But you’re not.” It was as if the pain had become too much for her, so the anger had returned, lighting a fire that at the very least chased away the shadows. “You’re a liar, a cheat, and a man with no honour.”

He wanted to argue back, wanted to plead with her to change her mind, but he couldn’t. He had spent months forcing himself to be the Charlatan. With Sara he was learning how to be Reyes again. Right now he needed to be both, but he didn’t know how to reconcile the two carefully partitioned halves of himself.

“I have to go.” He said as evenly as he could manage.

“Hey!” Sara snapped as Reyes gathered his things and made a beeline for the door behind her. “This is a mess of your creation! You can’t just run away because someone’s holding you accountable for your own fucking choices!” She shoved his chest slightly, trying to keep him in front of her and away from the door. He didn’t have time for this, but her emotions were getting the better of her again, her skin letting off a slight blue glow; Reyes could feel how close she was to breaking.

“Sara!” He grabbed the collar of her armour and side stepped her, spinning her until her back was firmly against the wall. Now that he had a stable hold on her his voice softened quickly. “Sara, easy.”

She let out a shaking breath and her head leaned back, hitting the wall with a metallic thud. He could see that she was trembling, terror rippling through her as it had done last night. Reyes wanted nothing more than soothe her, to make all the hurt and the pain go away. But after all that he had done it would never be that easy, and right now people were counting on him. He couldn’t let them down like he had let her down. He couldn’t stay.

Reyes stared into her eyes deeply, trying to convey the depths of his emotions in that one look, but she barely met his gaze, whether from disgust or shame he wasn’t sure. “I’ll be back.” It was the first time he had outright lied to her, but he knew telling her the truth would’ve been a much worse fate. He released her slowly, and Sara stayed still having regained control. With one last look he turned and left the room, lucky that the doors slid shut before her first gasping cry.

\---

“Sara.”

Despite the fact that SAM’s voice originated inside her head, it became a background murmur to Sara. All of a sudden she felt a wave ripple through her, presumably SAM forcing her body to release the endorphins required to calm her down. She brought her attention to her breath, and forced it to slow, counting each one in and out until she was finally able to straighten up somewhat and wipe the tear tracks from her face. Sara stumbled over to the nearby couch and sank into it, her head resting in her palms as she settled.

“Sara, are you alright?”

“Not really SAM, no.” Sara felt like a great weight was pressing her down, crushing body and soul in equal measure. “SAM?”

“Yes Pathfinder.”

“What… what was he talking about? About you?” It had seemed so strange. Everyone on the Tempest was familiar with and had their own relationship with SAM, but Reyes only knew of him from Sara’s stories. He’d spoken about him as if he was a person, which very few outside of Sara’s inner circle did.

“I contacted Mr Vidal directly last night. I concluded that it would be beneficial for him to have additional information about your recent experiences to best optimise the comfort he could provide.”

“You did what?” It was so difficult for Sara to think about SAM doing something without her knowledge, they were essentially one and the same and yet she felt like he had gone behind her back, betrayed her even. “SAM, why would you do that?” She asked incredulously. “Doesn’t that go against your programming or something?”

“Yes. It breaches 732 directives to some degree. However it seemed to be the best way to ensure your own comfort and safety which is of course my top priority.”

Sara was taken aback by SAM’s forwardness. He made millions of decisions in a matter of seconds every single day and yet something about this felt so… human. 

“But, why him SAM?” Her tone was softer now. “Do you **trust** him?”

“Based on my analysis of him and his apparent feelings towards you I calculated that trusting Mr Vidal with your wellbeing would be worth the risk.”

“Oh.” Sara didn’t know what else to say. It seemed as though there were so many moving parts to the situation and she felt like the only one that didn’t know which way was up. She knew that she was looking at things through tinted glasses, the sting of Reyes’ hidden identity still fresh, but SAM’s confidence in his feelings for her was unusually forthright.

“If I may say so, I believe that the risk was worth taking. My assumptions proved to be correct.”

Before Sara could fully process what SAM was saying, erratic activity from her omni-tool stole her attention.

“Pathfinder.” Sloane’s crude voice felt grating. “Seems they’re about to set down, sending the coordinates to you now. You better get the lead out your ass and get here asap, it won’t be long before their evac arrives.” She didn’t even wait for Sara’s response before cutting off the call.

It was only when she pulled up the coordinates that the reality of the situation truly dawned on her. Those were Reyes’ people, and he was going to get them. _Shit. I should’ve warned him._

“SAM, get a hold of Reyes, **now**.”

“I have already tried to do so Sara, but he appears to still be under a communications blackout. We could use the nearby terminal to bypass his security set up.”

“We don’t have time.” Sara was already standing, snapped into clarity. The severity of the situation made her chest feel tight, but it also gave her purpose. She channeled all of her anger, confusion and stress into her next steps and steeled herself for what was to come. Only ten minutes ago the room had been filled with Sara’s angry shouting but now it was still, with only the faint drip of the spilled whiskey breaking the silence.

\---

Hot air hissed out of the shuttle’s vents as Reyes lowered them onto the rocky ledge. His chest was tight with nerves but he was an expert in keeping his composure. As soon as they touched down he was unbuckled and out of his seat, grabbing and checking his weapon, his men following suit. Of course they didn’t know they were his men, only that he was in charge of the current operation and was one of the few people in the Collective that the Charlatan trusted with priority missions, and that was enough for them to respect his authority. Reyes made sure the Charlatan’s reputation preceded them; no one would expect them to get directly involved, get their hands dirty, when they could just send someone else. It was the perfect cover.

The cave they had come to had often been used as a meeting point for trade deals or dead drops, but now that the majority of his competitors in the smuggling trade had met their untimely demise following their ambush on him, Reyes had started using it more and more as the Charlatan. It wasn’t the most secluded spot, but if anyone was ever spotted there most would assume it was some kind of deal, not necessarily connected to the Collective. Reyes had come with a group of four others, all prepared for a fight. They knew the score, so they immediately fanned out and set to work creating barriers and choke points using the various crates and containers that were strewn about. He checked the time, impatience threatening to unbalance his stony exterior. The infiltration team he had sent into Sloane’s headquarters would be making several diversions on their way to the meeting spot to be safe but they were on the verge of being late.

The tightness in his chest was refusing to abate, making him feel unusually uneasy about the situation. He wasn’t one for getting nervous, and he found the sensation unsettling. But it wasn’t really what had happened with Kaetus that had him on edge. _Sara._ He couldn’t take his mind off of her. He was laser focused on the task at hand and yet she still crept into every thought. _You deserve so much better than what I gave you._

“We’ve got a shuttle inbound, north entrance.”

Reyes broke out of his stupor, mentally preparing for an encounter with Sloane’s men. “Alright, I’ll take point, the rest of you know your positions.” Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly but quietly scurried into place. There weren’t many of them and there wasn’t much cover available, but at least he knew the lay of the land here better than most, and the young woman with a sniper rifle perched high above provided some peace of mind. Once the sound of the shuttle cut out Reyes chanced a peek around the corner, and caught sight of his infiltration team disembarking in a hurry, clearly panicked. “No man is an island, entire of itself.” He called out from his position, rifle still in hand.

“Every man is a piece of a continent, a part of the main.” Came the reply. _Good, they’ve not been followed. Not that they’re aware of at least… _Reyes signaled for the others to stand down and lowered his rifle, stepping out into view of the mouth of the cave.__

__Krix entered first, followed by three others. _So it’s only Mica they have._ Reyes reassured himself with that fact, a small comfort. _At least that’s something._ He didn’t waste any more time on protocol now. “I’ll get you to the port. You’ll need to lay low there for a few hours but we’ve secured you passage on a freighter heading to Elaaden. Stay there for a few weeks at least, Outcasts **will** be looking for you.”_ _

__He kept pace with Reyes as they made their way back to the shuttle, but Krix was clearly unsure of the plan. “Wait, we can’t just leave! If they put money on our heads every pirate and mercenary around is gonna be after us.”_ _

__Reyes paused in his stride and turned to face his subordinate, grasping him on the shoulder. “Hey, this comes from the top. A lot of stuff has been shaken loose by this. In a few weeks this whole fight could be over.”_ _

__“You mean we’re gonna make our move?” Reyes couldn’t tell if Krix and his companions were more excited or terrified by the prospect. “The Charlatan is gonna take out Sloane?”_ _

__While he didn’t agree with his blind optimism, Reyes respected the young spy’s apparent devotion to the cause. “I don’t know. But whatever happens is going to be soon, and you don’t want to be here for it if the Outcast’s come out on top.”_ _

__“We can take them!” This time it was one of the other members of the infiltration team that spoke up. “There’s no way that bitch survives whatever the Charlatan has in mind for her.”_ _

__“They’re only human.” Reyes was half muttering to himself at this point. “I’m optimistic, but no fool. The Charlatan bleeds, just like anyone.” Whether they agreed or not, they had their orders and they would follow them. They piled onto the shuttle, debating what their plans would be for coming back once Kadara Port was the Collective’s, but Reyes hung back, giving orders to his team to take the stolen shuttle elsewhere. It would be found eventually, and it needed to be as far from here as possible. But there was no time._ _

__The rocket was heard by everyone in the cave, but as soon as the sound registered it was already colliding with Reyes’ shuttle, engulfing it and the people inside in explosive flames. Reyes and two others were knocked back, skidding across the cave floor. His head thudded against a crate, pain spreading around his temple. He groaned, dazed for a moment but forced himself to his knees. He turned to his companions, one of whom sat in silent shock, staring at the form next to her, embedded with shrapnel. Reyes averted his eyes from the body and grabbed her elbow, dragging her to her feet with him._ _

__“Come on.” He pushed the words out through gritted teeth, barely able to hear his own voice through the ringing in his ears. “Alix right? Did you get hit? Are you bleeding?” He shook her slightly, squeezing her arm to get her attention._ _

__She snapped to, and looked down for a second. “Uh, no, no I think I’m alright.”_ _

__“Alright. You look ok. Go take cover over there, and be ready.” Reyes did his best to sound reassuring, but he could barely convince himself. If anything, the dread he’d felt when he left Sara, that unshakable feeling that it was the last time he would see her, had been proven right._ _

__Alix nodded in response and took position behind the crates they had set up nearest the cave entrance, tucked around the corner slightly so she could get the drop on anyone that came in. Reyes made his way up onto a ledge and hunkered down behind a small barricade, nodding at the man beside him, Dalton, who returned the gesture, signalling that he was ready. Reyes spared a quick look down at his right leg where his suit was torn slightly, exposing a deep cut in his thigh. He tensed the muscles, honing in on how it felt. The shrapnel that had cut through him didn’t seem to have hit his artery at least, so he pushed all concern and pain out of his mind, steeling himself for the fight to come. Val, the sniper and the only person there that Reyes had worked with on multiple occasions, had remained in her perch high up. _Always vigilant._ She was a tough woman, and not easy to get to know following her sister’s death during the uprising, but she seemed to channel her anger into her work, and she was the best sniper they had. Reyes was certainly glad to have her with him now._ _

__The Outcasts had set down now, and Reyes could hear them filing into the cave. He guessed eight sets of footsteps. _Mierda._ He risked one last look over at Alix who stood ready, a shotgun gripped tightly in white knuckled hands. The first Outcast came into view and she ducked out of cover, a primal cry escaping her as she shot through the intruder’s torso at nearly point blank range. As quickly as Alix had unloaded her clip so had someone else. Reyes winced as he saw her neck snap to the side, her body tumbling to the floor as someone shot her clean in the head, like an executioner. _Sloane.__ _

__Reyes hadn’t expected Sloane herself to come out for the hunt, but here she was and he wasn’t ready for it. Reyes was one hell of a pilot and a damn good shot, but during his time in the Alliance he hadn’t seen as much action as many others. Sloane was a true soldier, a military woman through and through, and she had plenty of experience to back up her skills. Reyes and Dalton lifted out of their cover at the same time, letting out a barrage of shots. Sloane quickly rolled into her own cover but they took out one of her men, Val deftly taking out another before they could do the same._ _

__“Careful, they’ve got a sniper.” Sloane barked. “Watch your heads.”_ _

__They’d evened the odds somewhat, but they were still outnumbered. Reyes glanced over to his companion on the ledge, who nodded down to the cover ahead, signalling that he was going to push forward. Reyes acknowledged and prepared himself to provide cover fire while Dalton dropped down the ledge. He shot in the direction Sloane had gone, hoping to draw her attention, but she saw right through it and got a shot in as the Collective agent jumped down the ledge. He landed with a thud, groaning in pain. He’d been hit in his side, but was able to drag himself behind a crate where he began to fire blindly around the corner. With the Outcasts now avoiding cover from the ground Reyes was able to pick off another one of Sloane’s men and clocked that Val must’ve gotten another. Only three left._ _

__The ringing in Reyes’ ears had dulled down and now he could hear the pained breaths of Dalton below, but he was still firing away, trading shots with Sloane and the other two Outcasts. Reyes took the opportunity to move and half ran, half slid into another barricade to his right, firing as he went. He clipped one enemy in the shoulder, throwing her off balance and then the loud bang of the sniper rifle rang out as Val took her out. Reyes was panting heavily, his hair sticking to his sweat slick forehead as he quickly reloaded. The chamber shut with a satisfying click, and that was when Reyes noticed that the incessant firing had stopped. He glanced down to see that Dalton was beginning to pass out, his head rolling forward and the grip on his gun and wound slipping. He heard Val cursing above him as she reloaded._ _

__That was when he spotted the man walking forward, gun at the ready. “This one’s hanging on by a thread.” He called out to Sloane, his voice cold and empty. “Time to put him out of his misery.”_ _

__“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Reyes lifted on to one knee and out of his cover, his rifle pointed squarely at the Outcast below him, whose gun was half raised towards the now unconscious Dalton. A shiver ran down Reyes’ spine as he felt cold, hard metal press against his neck._ _

__His breath caught in his throat, and every fibre of his being screamed at him to run. Instead he glared ahead at the Outcast he had in his sights before lowering his rifle, slowly holding both hands out to his side, his grip on the trigger visibly loosening._ _

__“I know you.” Sloane sneered from behind him. “You’re that third rate smuggler, supposedly a ‘free agent’. Certainly looks like you’re in bed with the Collective. You sure do get around don’t you?”_ _

__“What can I say? I’m a people person.” There was still a way out of this. Everyone assumed that a smuggler always had a price, so perhaps Sloane would forgive his transgression. He was good at his job after all, and she needed people like him around to ensure trade in Kadara Port continued. If he could keep her talking long enough maybe Val could move, get line of sight on him and Sloane…_ _

__“And since when was the Pathfinder considered to be ‘people’?” Reyes could’ve sworn his heart stopped at that moment, and he scrambled for a response._ _

__“It never hurts to have friends in high places. Having a direct line to the Nexus never seemed like such a bad idea.” Reyes shrugged his shoulders lightly as he spoke, trying to come off as casual as possible._ _

__“More like a direct line to Sara Ryder’s bed.” The gun pressed harder into his neck. “Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on in my own Port. I take it the Nexus is backing the Charlatan then? No. They wouldn’t just trust any old outcast, not unless the Pathfinder convinced them to.” She chuckled slightly, but the sound was grating and harsh. “Wait. I get it now. Why you’re here. You’re not just a foot soldier are you, Charlatan?”_ _

___Puta madre. I’m running out of time. I can’t let her walk out of this cave alive, not if Sara is at risk. Where the fuck is Val?_ “You said it yourself Sloane, I’m just a smuggler. I don’t have any stake in this game.”_ _

__“I’m willing to take that bet.” Reyes could feel Sloane adjust her grip on the pistol and he prepared to make his final move against her. He was dead anyway, but he’d take her down with him if he had his way. He thought of Sara. The colour of her eyes when they reflected the sunlight in his apartment. The joy he felt when he made her laugh. The warmth of her embrace. The sound of her voice._ _

__A shot echoed through the cave, but it wasn’t Sloane’s. Reyes recognised the deep sound of a shotgun and his eyes darted up, trying to find the source just as the gun holding him captive was wrenched away._ _

__“Don’t you fucking dare.” Reyes turned to find Sloane suspended in the air, grasping for her pistol that had dropped to the floor far out of reach. And then he saw Sara, emanating blue biotic light and her arm raised as she held Sloane in place._ _

__“Nexus bitch.” Sloane could barely choke the words out, Sara’s grip on her so tight. With a twist of her arm Sara pulled Sloane down and forwards, her feet dragging across the ledge, and dropped her on the cave floor._ _

__Sara strode towards her and without hesitation pulled back her arm and punched Sloan square in the jaw. “Fuck you.” She practically spat the words at the Outcast leader. Snapping out of his shock Reyes gripped his rifle and turned to the man that had originally been his target, only to see his bloody body sprawled on the ground and he realised his fear had been misplaced. _Sara’s going to kill her.__ _

__Sloane was swinging for Sara now, but Sara deflected the blow easily. _I can’t let her do this._ Reyes watched the sparring women carefully, looking for his opening. That was when he spotted the red glow bouncing off of Sara’s armour._ _

__“Val, no!” He shouted, but he knew it would be of no use. He wasn’t even sure she would hear him over the furious shouts and heavy punches, and even if she did, the Initiative was as much an enemy as Sloane was. In a heartbeat he leapt forward and twisted onto his back, lining up the scope of his rifle. And there was Val, tucked into a small gap high up in the cavernous walls but still in his sights. He took the shot just in time, the bullet intended for Sara ricocheting off the far wall._ _

___Fuck!_ He felt like everything in him was screaming. _Sloane. Don’t let her kill Sloane._ He rolled over, ready to jump into action but it was too late. Sloane was doubled over, blood dripping down the arm that clutched her abdomen where Sara had stabbed her with her omni-tool. With a flash of brilliant blue light Sara threw her back and Sloane skid to a halt just below Reyes. Sara pulled a pistol from the magnetic clasp on her leg as she approached._ _

__“I hope you enjoy this win while you can Pathfinder.” Sloane was laughing, and Reyes could hear the pain she was hiding. She spat blood out at Sara’s feet. “It won’t be long until your little fuck boy screws you over too.” It was too late for Reyes to take her out himself so instead his free arm reached out to Sara and he tried to call out to her._ _

__Sara brought the pistol up. “Go to hell.” The gunshot echoed all around them, and then finally there was silence, broken only by their panting breaths and the faint crackling fire from the wreckage outside._ _

__Reyes dragged himself to his feet, suddenly aware of the pain searing throughout his body, and then Sara was in front of him, holding him up. “Hey. It’s over. Are you hurt?”_ _

__“I’m fine.” He straightened up and brought his gaze to her and was moved by the concern she displayed. Remembering the injured Dalton he made his way down the ledge, limping slightly, and crouched down to feel the young man’s pulse. Nothing. “Lost too much blood. He’s gone.” _What a shit show. He’d come to save his people, instead he had lost even more. So much death, and all of it is on me. I took my eye off the ball. I let myself get distracted. If I’d dealt with Sloane sooner maybe all these people would be alive. And maybe Sara wouldn’t be a murderer.__ _

__When he stood again he felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him and he stumbled slightly. He steadied himself quickly and Sara came and grabbed him once more. He could hear something, a drip, echoing around him. _Sloane’s blood? Val’s?_ Sara’s words became slurred and her face blurry, and then Reyes was aware of the ground beneath him. Sara’s gloveless hands touched his face, warm and soft. And then everything slipped into black._ _


	6. Terminus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the dust settles on Kadara following their brutal encounter with the Outcasts, Sara and Reyes figure out their feelings with the help of a certain AI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Some description of injury and blood in first two paragraphs.
> 
> Be warned - there is a lot of smut in this chapter! Once things start heating up and you want to skip ahead just scroll down to the last time jump. I am also working on a smut-free version of this fic so if you are interested in that just let me know here or on Twitter (@wardenariana).

1400 hours. Sara couldn’t stop checking the time, counting the many hours Reyes had been unconscious. He had lost so much blood before she had even dragged him out of the cave, and even more once Cora and Drack had arrived. She sat with him the whole time, cradling him carefully as the Nomad raced to meet the Tempest, and by the time they were on board she was covered in it. That had been just over 24 hours ago, and Sara had spent the entire time trapped in a constant spiral of concern. Once her own wounds had been tended to, Lexi allowed her to stay in the Med Bay for a while, but after a few hours she ordered Sara to get some much needed rest.

Reyes had multiple fractured ribs, internal bleeding and several deep cuts on his legs, arms and shoulders. Lexi had fed SAM updates to pass on to Sara as she worked, knowing full well that the Pathfinder wouldn’t be getting much rest in her current state, not until she knew he was alright. 6 hours ago she received news that he had suffered a pneumothorax - one of his lungs had collapsed. Sara had been unable to do anything since and had simply sat in silence, her only comfort the soft glow of SAM’s router beside her. Her head snapped up as the door to her quarters opened to allow Lexi in.

“Sara.” The asari was always so professional. She wasn’t the easiest to read, which did nothing to help quell the wrenching in Sara’s stomach. “Reyes is doing fine. I finished up surgery 2 hours ago, and his vitals have been strong since. SAM is monitoring him while I get some bunk time, but he’ll alert me if anything changes.” Her gaze was sympathetic, and she made sure to catch Sara’s eyes now, hoping to fully convey her sincerity. “In the meantime I think it’s best to get some food in you and stay away for now. It won’t do either of you any good to have you sat worrying at his side.”

Sara nodded, hundreds of possible responses swirling through her mind but she was unable to force any of them out, her lips as frozen as her nerves. Eventually she lifted herself out of the chair, leaning on her desk. “Yeah, ok.”

Sara was grateful that most of the crew were off ship, having made themselves scarce when they realised the severity of what had happened and eager to have their ears close to the ground in the Port, see just how far the consequences of Sloane’s death would spread. Slipping into the small galley, she was greeted by the sight of a small container, packed with food. Sara felt the corner of her mouth tug into a smile as she squinted at the note on top that read “kid” in the large scrawl that was always the result of Drack’s attempts to write in common. She wolfed the meal down, and while it was as delicious as all of the krogan’s cooking, she barely had the brain power to really enjoy it. But with a full stomach she suddenly felt a lot more human, and desperate to stretch her aching limbs.

It took more strength than she had expected to walk past the Med Bay doors, and as she passed, Sara felt a great weight within her, as if her shadow was trying to pull her where she longed to be. She pressed on, and began to jog around the hangar until she could feel the blood pumping throughout her. _Ok, my body feels better now at least._ And yet her anxiety was too great to allow her any rest. Instead, she resigned to lounging in her quarters with a hot drink in the hopes it would soothe her more than wandering around impatiently. 1600 hours. No update. _Just do something. Anything._ The best she came up with was scrolling through emails and checking reports about the improving viability of Eos and Havarl. And then Lexi’s voice chimed in through her omni-tool.

“Sara. Are you still on board?”

“Uh yeah, I’m in my quarters.” Sara didn’t like the concern she could hear in Lexi’s voice. “What is it? Is he awake?”

“Oh he’s awake alright. But he’s also gone.”

Sara was down the hall and walking into Med Bay in seconds, greeted by an empty room aside from the now dour looking Doctor.

“He’s gone? Why?” Sara could feel the panic inside her like rising water.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at her. Something was bothering her. “You should ask SAM.”

 _What now._ “SAM?”

Lexi couldn’t hide her irritation. “Apparently SAM thought it would be sufficient to let me know that our patient was conscious, but not that he was making his way off the ship.”

Sara understood her frustration more than she wanted to. “SAM?” This time there was an edge to his name.

“Reyes’ vital signs have improved dramatically. With sufficient food, exercise and pain reducing medication he will make a full and quick recovery. There was no need to contain him to the Tempest.”

“That’s not how it works SAM.” Sara hadn’t seen Lexi so quietly angry since they got back from the archon’s ship. This certainly wouldn’t help her concern about SAM’s unbridled access to Sara’s physiology. “My patient. My diagnosis. My call. You don’t get to decide when someone is well enough to leave, and you certainly don’t get to hide information from me about what’s happening in my Med Bay.”

There was a pause for a moment before SAM’s response that almost felt like reluctance. “Reyes requested that I allow him to leave without alerting you or the Pathfinder. I calculated no reason to refuse the request.”

Lexi scoffed at that, looking at Sara incredulously who could do nothing more than reciprocate with her own dubious expression. “Alright, I’ll go find him, make sure he’s okay.” As Sara turned to leave, she caught a glimpse of Lexi beginning to interject. “I need to get some fresh air anyway.”

It had been intended as a throwaway remark to keep the diligent physician off her back, but Sara's first taste of the open air in Kadara’s slowly darkening afternoon brought a shiver down her spine that spread through every muscle, simultaneously calming and awakening.

She knew it wouldn’t work but she tried calling Reyes as she stepped down the ramp, heading in the direction of his apartment. It was relatively quiet, although in Kadara Port that still meant plenty of people were around. Chances were people knew something was going down and were doing their best to stay out of the way, crowding in the bars and feigning ignorance while the Collective made their move on Outcast Headquarters.

“Sara. I apologise for withholding details of Reyes’ departure from you.”

“SAM, you didn’t withhold details. You covered for him. What is it with you two, going behind my back?” Sara wasn’t entirely sure what her feelings towards SAM’s recent decisions were, but she didn’t have the time or energy to deal with that. For now she’d settle for simply understanding.

“Your recent experiences have exposed me to a lot of new emotional concepts, the most prominent of which has been the ability to trust. You placed your trust in me on board the archon’s flagship, a decision that could easily be backed up with logic. Since then you have repeatedly put your trust in Reyes, even when it appeared that he had failed that trust. I am trying to do the same. In short, I cannot fully explain why I accepted his request.”

 _What the fuck?_ Sara’s suspicions had been confirmed. Yesterday, SAM had explanations, calculations. Now it seemed to be instinctive, as if he was following his gut. How ironic it was that the first person SAM had learned to truly trust was a shady smuggler living amongst outcasts. “Hang on, so does that mean you learned to trust Reyes before **me**?”

“Not at all Sara. I have learned I can always trust in your ability to over analyse a situation.”

She stopped short, her momentum plummeting to a halt mid stride. “What?”

“That was a joke.”

A large grin spread across Sara’s face and she shook her head, wishing she could curb the pride she felt. Somehow SAM had won her back over, and it made them both feel whole again. Disagreement between them felt alien and uncomfortable to her after so long together, and she was grateful to feel less alone as she approached Reyes’ door.

Her knuckles rapped on the thick metal to no avail. She called out his name, and still nothing stirred within. “I am not picking up any heat signatures inside.” SAM chimed in.

“Alright. Let’s have a quick look, just in case there’s any sign of where he’s gone. I doubt he’ll be in Tartarus right now.” Sara punched in the code and the door slid open, revealing the apartment exactly as she had left it the day before, mugs still sat on the kitchen table. She was confident she knew where he had gone, but she had wanted to stop by for another reason on her way. Sara couldn’t help but poke her head into the bedroom, just to be sure, before grabbing what she came for and leaving.

Sara was grateful for the relative quiet of the streets as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop. She was still sore enough that a fall would be most unpleasant, and such an embarrassment would most certainly wound her reputation, as well as her pride. At last she reached their spot to find Reyes sitting as he had weeks before, legs dangling below as he perched on the edge of the roof. “A little early to be drinking alone.”

Reyes had clearly heard her approach, not at all taken aback by her cutting into his quiet contemplation. “I’m not drinking.” He stated plainly, eyes still fixed ahead.

Sara lowered herself next to him and kicked her own legs over the side. “I wasn’t talking about you.” She brandished the bottle she had grabbed from his place, the Mount Milgrom they had stolen from the Outcast party, her lips pulling into a half smile.

Reyes chuckled softly, but his smile was just as slight as her own, and Sara could feel a constant hesitation within him. For once he didn’t seem so self assured and it made her uneasy. “Well, we can’t have that. Let me join you.”

Sara handed the bottle over after she had taken her own sip. “Hmm, always the model gentleman.” Again, Reyes smiled, but there was no warmth in him at all. Of course part of it was due to his injuries, but Sara knew that it was more than that. The light had simply gone from him, smothered in ash until only embers remained. “How are you feeling?”

He continued to stare ahead as he replied, shrugging ever so lightly. “I’ve been worse.” He took a small swig of whiskey and looked over at her, although Sara noticed that he avoided her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, nothing Lexi couldn’t fix. Only a few bruises left now, and they’ll be gone in a few days.” Even during the day, the view from here was beautiful, but Sara kept her focus on Reyes, searching for even the slightest hint of the carefully guarded emotions within. She let several moments pass in silence before speaking again. “Why did you leave? Why didn’t you wait for me?”

Reyes let out a long, slow sigh, his eyes closing as he brought his hand to his head, rubbing his temple slightly. “I… this will sound stupid, but I didn’t want to worry you.”

“So you thought the best way to do that was to up and leave without saying anything?” Her concern hadn’t abated since finding him, but she did her best to mask it with a jovial tone. “Yeah, not sure you thought that one through. Nearly gave me, not to mention Lexi, a damn heart attack.” 

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, I just, I don’t know, needed to get away, be on my own for a minute.” Sara had never seen him struggle so much to get his words out. He chuckled again, this time with more feeling, which took Sara by surprise. “Y’know, I’ve never had any trouble keeping everything separated, nice and neat. If people start to get attached I just tell them to stay away, that it’s not safe for them to be involved with someone in my line of work. But now that I have someone I actually care about protecting, I can’t bring myself to do it. I should tell you to stay away but I… I don’t want you to.” He chuckled again, a dark edge to it as he shook his head in disbelief at himself. “I always knew I could be a selfish cabrón, but this is something else.”

Sara wasn’t entirely sure what to say, so she took the bottle and had another drink while she got her thoughts in order. “You want me to stay away, but you don’t?”

Reyes swiveled to face her more full on now. “Come on Sara, just look at what happened. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started the Collective and decided to take on Sloane, but I got you into it too. And now-” He stopped short, one fist clenching. “I was always willing to stoop to her level, to make sure no one else would ever have to, but instead it was you. It’s you with her blood on your hands, it’s become your burden to carry, and I can’t even fucking bear to look at you anymore without feeling more hatred than I can stand at what I’ve done. What I didn’t do.”

“Reyes.” Sara reached up slowly, and gripped his shoulder firmly. “I don’t know what you think you’ve done to me, but nothing has changed. I’m still the same person I was before, and from what I’ve seen my gut tells me the same about you.” Her hand moved up and cradled his face. He still averted his gaze but she could see the comfort that the gesture brought to him, feel the slight pressure of his cheek against her palm as he tried to resist the urge to lean into her completely. “Sloane is not the first person I’ve killed you know. And she won’t be the last. I was in the Alliance, remember? I worked security for a while, and it wasn’t always wandering around counting down to the next coffee. I’ve had to make tough calls, **be** tough, to make sure my team are alright. I’ve killed so others can live, and I know you get that. I need you to accept that this isn’t just your burden, it never has been. And I need you to trust that I am ok.”

Finally, his eyes flicked up to hers, glowing like molten gold in the bright sunshine. “Sara, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what the right call is here.”

Sara shuffled and brought her other hand up to his face. “Do you trust me?” Reyes nodded slightly. “Then let me make the call for myself.” She leaned in, and kissed him softly, every built up emotion within her pouring out in a pure, blissful moment of contentment. His hands moved to hold her arms gently, and Sara was reminded of their first kiss, hidden behind crates and fuelled by undisclosed desires. When she pulled away it was only slight, and she could still feel his breath graze her lips. “Nothing has changed for me. There’s a lot we need to work out, stuff we need to discuss, but right now I’m just glad that we’re both alive and together. Whatever happens, I want to deal with it together and-”

“Sara.” His voice was soft but his eyes burned with intention. One of his hands stroked through her hair as he spoke. “Sara, I love you. I’ve never been brave enough to say that to someone before, but it’s time to stop hiding.” His hand gripped the back of her head and he pulled her forward again, kissing her with renewed passion. Sara felt like her mind should be reeling from his declaration, yet she felt calm. A peace had fallen over her unlike anything she’d felt for a long time. She was in the company of someone that loved her; in the company of family.

They leaned closer to each other, Reyes gently biting her bottom lip, Sara opening her mouth in response, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Her body tingled as she felt all of the blood in her body move to her core, a heat building low in her stomach. With a smile, Reyes pulled away, but not before pressing a kiss against her forehead. “How about we get some glasses for this?” He said waving the whiskey at her before starting to stand.

Sara smiled, happier than she could explain to see the spark reignite, Reyes returning to his old self. “Sounds like a plan.” She accepted the hand held out to her and they made their way back to Reyes’ apartment.

Once there, Reyes grabbed a couple of shot glasses. Sara raised her eyebrows, having expected him to bring out two tumblers, but it seemed he only wanted a small drink, which was probably for the best for both of them in their current state. He poured out the shots and held one out to Sara which she graciously accepted. Reyes held his up in her direction. “A nuevos comienzos.”

“Nuevos comienzos.” Sara raised her own and they both threw back their drinks. She felt her hairs stand on end as the shot went down, leaving a soft burn in its wake, and while she tried to resist she could feel herself pulling a face. Reyes laughed at her as he took back the glass and placed it down nearby.

Suddenly his arms were around her, his face burying in her hair. Sara breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent and warmth of his embrace. Reyes squeezed, holding her tight. “I really thought I’d lost you.” His tone had dropped, full of sorrow, so Sara pulled back to look up at him, hoping she could bring some reassurance.

“You didn’t, and you won’t. I’m not going anywhere.” Sara could see his face shift from thoughtful, to happy to something else. 

“How are your injuries now? Are you still in pain?” His hands stroked up her waist delicately.

Sara hoped she knew where he was going, but she didn’t want to assume. “Just a little. Nothing a Pathfinder can’t handle.”

One hand slipped down to cup her ass and pull her forwards, and Sara couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as she felt the hard bulge in his trousers press against her. Reyes brought his head down and dragged his teeth across her earlobe. “Good.”

A short gasp escaped Sara, and she felt the back of her head tingle and go numb as her body responded to his voice. He pushed her against the wall, his hands grabbing her wrists and holding them up beside her head. All of the breath rushed out of her, and she felt her whole body scream for him in an instant.

He pulled back to look down at her intently, his eyes soft and warm but his face serious in a way that drove Sara’s imagination wild. “You are a very special woman Sara. I never want to cause you pain like this again.”

His sentiment touched her heart, which only spurred her desire further. “Maybe I don’t mind a little pain.” The words were barely more than a whisper. Reyes’ breath caught, surprised by her brazen response, and for a moment Sara worried that she had been inconsiderate.

Reyes moved in swiftly and kissed her with more passion than ever. Sara went to move her hands, desperate to touch him, but his grip on her wrist tightened. Reyes pulled away, hungry eyes roaming her face while she smiled at him mischievously.

“Fuck, I want you now.” He gasped. His hands released her wrists to hurriedly remove her shirt, Sara grabbing and removing his own immediately after. They fumbled with each other's trousers, quick kisses scattered between panting breaths until they were both fully undressed. “Turn around.” Reyes ordered, already spinning her to face the wall himself.

As soon as she was turned around Sara looked back over her shoulder, already lifting on to her toes in preparation. Reyes came up behind her, and she could feel the heat of his body against her back as he bent down slightly, kissing her neck tenderly wherever he found one of his marks and positioning himself until he was slowly pushing into her. She let out a low murmur as his smooth head slid past her folds, and Reyes buried himself in her in response. They both moaned loudly and held their position for a moment. He grabbed her wrists again and began to thrust into her with short, shallow movements. The sounds that escaped Sara were a combination of joy and frustration, urging him to go faster, but Reyes was determined to stay in control and draw out their pleasure.

One of his hands stroked down her arm until he reached her breast, which he massaged gently, occasionally squeezing harder and grunting as his own urges got the better of him. Reyes loosened his hand and dragged his fingers across her skin, eliciting a shudder from her, moving in soft circular patterns, eventually coming to her nipple. With an incredibly delicate touch he began to stroke, and as Sara sighed he felt her lower herself slightly, pushing him even deeper. His teeth dug into her neck, hard, and the noise Sara made nearly sent Reyes over the edge there and then.

He pulled out of her abruptly, to which Sara pouted and groaned. “Hush, mi cariño.” He reached around and softly held her jaw, pulling her around for a deep kiss. “We have plenty of time.”

“Oh?” Sara turned around to face him now, crossing her arms and frowning at him as he gathered their clothes and placed them in a pile on the couch.

Reyes sidled up to her and slid his arms around her waist, charmed by her eagerness and giving her a lopsided smile. “Feeling impatient are we?”

She squirmed slightly, embarrassed by his line of questioning. “I wouldn’t go **that** far. I’m just… ready to relieve some tension.”

“Well I think I can help with that.” Reyes lifted her arm to his lips and placed feather light kisses over her wrist. Sara hummed with satisfaction, so he moved to her collarbone and then down. His hand cupped her breast and he looked up at her as his tongue rolled over her nipple, now even harder than before, and Sara’s eyes squeezed shut, her head rolling back. Before she knew what was happening Reyes was on his knees and pulling up her leg, placing more light kisses along her inner thigh. Her head snapped back up and she peered down at him, her hand instinctively moving to push his hair back. He was already looking up, waiting for her, and as soon as their eyes had met he placed her thigh on his shoulder and buried his face in her pussy. Gasping moans ripped out of Sara’s chest, wracking her body. Reyes’ tongue lapped at her fervently, enjoying the sweet music of her gratification, the thrilling response of her body to his.

As the pitch of Sara’s moans shifted he slowed, his tongue circling her clit in a way that felt like it sent electricity shooting through her and eventually came to a halt. She groaned loudly at that, her frustration making itself known as he placed her leg back down and stood again.

“Ugh, not again! You’re really driving me crazy here.” Sara played annoyed, but she made sure to lean forward ever so slightly, coming closer to him and giving him an even better view of her naked form.

Yet again Reyes was chuckling at her, entertained. “You do realise that you lack all discipline when it comes to matters of the bedroom?” His sultry gaze did little to quell the need Sara felt within.

She rolled her eyes instead of replying. “Are you going to give me what I want or not?”

Reyes thought for a moment before moving right up to her, forcing her to crane her neck slightly to look up at him, dominating her view. “Maybe.” His fingers glided down her arm alluringly, he couldn’t bear to stop touching her, stop teasing her, for too long. “If you can be good for a little while I **could** do my best to help you unwind.”

Sara raised her eyebrows at that, her interest piqued. “Go on.”

A slow smile crept over his face, and Reyes seemed to get lost in thought, but he snapped to quickly enough. “Come with me.” He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom.

Reyes pulled her towards the bed, and once she was seated he opened a small panel on the wall, his wardrobe, and reached in. Sara could hear him rummaging in a box, but it was a few seconds before he found what he was looking for. Her eyes widened as he turned, presenting a neatly tied bundle of silky black rope.

Sara’s heart thudded with anticipation as Reyes began to wander back over to the bed. “Have you ever done this before?” His voice had softened greatly, clearly trying to make sure she didn’t feel pressured.

“A couple of times, but never with such **professional** equipment you could say.”

Reyes smiled at that, amused by her careful phrasing. “Would you like to?”

Sara’s reply came quicker and more confident than he had been expecting. “Absolutely.”

A deep sound of approval rumbled in his chest as he came to stand before her. “Let’s keep it simple for now.” He placed the bundle of rope below her chin, guiding her face up towards him and he carefully studied her expression. “If you feel uncomfortable, change your mind or want to stop for any reason, just say the word, ok?”

He was looking at her with such seriousness and concern, but Sara was sure of herself. “Ok.” She was ready for him, and brought her hands up, fingers trailing up his thighs. Reyes was impassive, and moved out of reach, starting a slow pace around the bed.

“Kneel in the centre of the bed, and hold out your hands for me.”

Sara obliged, and Reyes climbed onto the bed and settled in front of her. He began by passing the rope around both wrists before passing each end in the space between, sometimes wrapping around the strings of rope, sometimes passing through the gap. Sara was fascinated by it, and followed each step as he worked. He then made a loop, bringing the middle of the rope through to create a knot, and repeated the step, pulling it so they were tight, immovable, and yet Sara’s hands and wrists felt perfectly comfortable. Once he finished, Reyes slipped two fingers beneath the wraps around her wrist, checking that they were safe.

“You may want some stability for this.” Sara could feel her entire skin burning pink and red as the blood rushed through her, the excitement almost unbearable, while Reyes was so calm, his voice cool and soothing. The contrast only added to the suspense. “I would suggest you turn around so you can lean on the headboard. Then, I want you to sit on my face.”

For a moment, Sara forgot how to breathe, and all she could do was nod before following his instructions. Once she was facing away he leaned around her, placing a hand on top of hers. “Good. I want you to hold on here. No matter how much you may want to touch me. Yes?”

His face was millimetres from hers, his lips millimetres from hers. “Yes.” She replied. Sara moved forward slightly to steal a quick kiss, but just as her lip brushed his he pulled away and out of sight. _Such a tease._

Soft hands placed on her thighs as he got into position. Careful, teasing licks that sent shudders up her spine. He was taking his time now, much like the first time, both of them feeling every motion as if it lasted an eternity. Reyes’ arms were around her, his hands with a tight hold on her ass. As Sara made a particularly titillating sound he pulled one hand back and gently spanked her, and she moaned loudly in response. The edges of her perception blurred as every sense in her body honed in on her arousal and her hands loosened their grip on the headboard and reached down to grip his hair, but as soon as he clocked her movement he removed his mouth from her and gently nipped the soft skin of her inner thigh.

If this was the punishment for disobeying, Sara certainly felt tempted to do it more, but on the other hand she knew there was only so far she could push him before he would keep to his word and stop. They were both stubborn, determined to top the other. They had always been the more dominant lover in the past, but it seemed in each other they had finally met their match. “It’s so hard to resist.” Sara complained.

Reyes hummed, unsympathetically. “Try.” He resumed his affections, his tongue dragging across her tender clit. Sara moaned even more loudly than before, her hands maintaining a steadfast grip on the headboard, hands pulling against her restraints as she relished in every sensation, including the pull of the ropes. Reyes was enjoying every moment. Nothing gave him more joy than pushing her into ecstasy, apart from perhaps teasing her while doing so. Sara began to settle herself downwards and he responded in kind, tilting his head up further. He spanked her again, this time with less restraint, and still she replied with a deep, satisfied sigh.

While his focus was on Sara, his efforts were also designed to draw out his own pleasure, but feeling like he had earned a slight reward he reached down and carefully pumped his cock a few times. Feeling the hand leave her, Sara craned her neck to look behind, and the immense jealousy she felt almost caused her to attempt to touch him again, but even if she did, the ropes would prevent her from reaching back to take over the act. Reyes noted the deliberate restraint she showed, and figured it was about time to reward her, despite her earlier transgression. After all, that was part of the fun, and he appreciated that Sara was tenacious; she pushed back and kept him on his toes.

Reyes kissed and licked her thighs hungrily, his eyes flicking up to hers with a burning intensity. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. Sara could see his intention, clear as day. He shuffled out from beneath her, quickly dragging the back of his hand across his mouth before running his palms down her arms. “You can let go now, mi amor.” He guided her down until her hands were pressing down into the mattress and placed sparing kisses along her back as he stroked her hair delicately, gathering it. Her hair was fairly short, but there was easily enough for him to wrap his hand around it. Sara hummed and shimmied her knees apart encouragingly. They had both waited long enough.

As slowly as he could manage, Reyes guided himself into her, a drawn out moan escaping her. As he began a steady but intense rhythm Sara lowered herself onto her elbows, bound hands held out in front of her, the new angle drawing a moan from Reyes to accompany her. He quickened the rhythm and began to pull on her hair ever so slightly, drawing her head back as she continued to profess her enjoyment. His other hand tightened its grip on her hip, fingers digging into flesh. They were both so aroused, the slick sound of each thrust and the slap of skin on skin filled the room, despite the ever growing volume of their vocalisations.

Sara desperately wanted to reach down to touch him, or herself, every tug at the rope sending her senses into overdrive and bringing her ever closer to her climax. The hand gripping her hair slid down her back before sliding up her stomach and to her sternum, then all of a sudden he was lifting her up, pulling her back, so she was perched on his lap. Reyes hurriedly moved the hair from where it stuck to her shoulder before placing hundreds of tiny kisses along it and burying his face in her neck. Then they continued their rhythm, an intense and intimate dance between bodies. Sara’s head leaned back against his shoulder, her moans deepening, as he did within her. Soft lips dragged up her neck, her cheek and then he was whispering in her ear. “Is this good?”

“Oh fuck yes.” She gasped. “Please, just fucking take me. I’m yours.”

A low growl spilled from Reyes as his hand slid up her torso. “Your wish.” Fingers wrapped around her throat, squeezing gently much like the rope on her wrists. He thrust harder and faster now and Sara’s pleasure rang out around them, his own grunts and moans filling her ears. Sara could’ve sworn she was at the apex of her orgasm when it spurred to a new height, and Reyes brought his attention back to her neck, teeth biting into her shoulder slightly as she began to come around him, tight and warm. But he wasn’t done with her yet. As much as their current position offered a great deal of pleasure, he wanted to see her face when he finished. Sara’s cries began to subside and he pressed his lips to her cheek and gave her a moment to catch her breath, slowing the speed and depth of his rolling hips. It wasn’t long until she was moving her own faster once more, always eager for more. “I’m going to lie you back down now. And then I’m going to make you come for me again.”

Sara’s chest heaved and she bit her lip, desire consuming her. Once more, gentle hands, carefully placed, moved her into position. Without leaving her Reyes repositioned their legs slightly so one of his legs was between hers, leaving Sara almost on her side. He rocked into her gently, the position making her all the more tight around him. Sara shuffled, twisting so she could get as good a view as possible. She stopped moving abruptly as she found an angle at which her clit rubbed against his leg as he moved. The luxury of her satisfaction was so intense she felt like she could cry as she looked up at her lover, his eyes already fixed on hers. Their passion was so raw, so visceral, and yet there was a tenderness shared between them now, in one look, that elevated every aspect of their experience. Once again Sara was shook by her orgasm as she continued to look at Reyes, the sensations of his own climax washing over him and his voice run ragged by his moans of ecstasy.

Reyes removed himself from her before crashing down at her side, both panting profusely. He rolled to face her and efficiently untied Sara’s wrists, his thumbs stroking over them lightly. She was completely overcome by her feelings for him as she watched him break out into the largest grin, almost laughing with glee, and he kissed her softly, passionately. His love for her was felt in every fibre of his being, pouring out like a blinding light that rivaled even the brilliance of Kadara’s sun, and it was at this moment that Sara realised just how long she had loved him too. Now she was grinning and chuckling as well, and he drew her into an embrace so secure, so safe, that every anxious thought in her mind slipped into submission.

\---

Being with Sara, in every sense of the word, made Reyes feel imbued with life. She inspired in him a wonder that he hadn’t felt since he left the Milky Way. Finding and exploring the hidden jewels of Chile had pushed him to seek new horizons, and his work as a pilot had fulfilled that need to an extent, but it never sparked the same wholeness in him as it had when he was younger. The Initiative was his attempt to recapture that drive. How strange that he had found it in a person, not just the new worlds Andromeda had to offer.

“You don’t need to do that you know, I’m ok.”

“Just a precaution.” Reyes smiled softly, and kept dabbing the ointment onto her wrists. “Besides, I quite enjoy doing this. It’s calming. Helps me to recalibrate, you could say.”

“Just as long as you don’t mind. You’re really treating me like a queen here!” She chuckled, but the blush of her cheeks betrayed her bashfulness. Reyes looked up, taking in the sight of her. She was wearing her Initiative shirt and a pair of lounge pants he had dug out of his wardrobe which hung loosely on her. Her hair was in disarray, her skin glowing in the sunlight that slipped into the room as if it was seeking her beauty. She truly did look like a queen.

Reyes brought her wrists to his lips, pressing a tender kiss on each. “I don’t mind at all.” She always reacted so strongly to his attention, and he wondered if anyone had ever really prioritised her. The notion baffled him, but at the same time she was an incredibly strong and resilient individual. She was quite happy to take care of herself most of the time, so maybe most just left it at that, never questioning what they could do for her. Not SAM though, and not the rest of the Tempest crew from what he knew of them. Maybe Sara was just blind to how much she meant to the people around her. He would do his best to make sure she would never again have to worry about how much she meant to him.

There wouldn’t be many more hours of sunlight left, so now was the perfect chance to get out and into the Kadaran landscape, but they were both tired and famished. He was feeling sore from their enthusiastic activities, although he didn’t doubt for a second whether it was worth it, but now rest was required. So the next few hours were spent relaxing together on the couch, legs interlinked as they talked and laughed, sharing stories of past adventures and questioning to what extent they were exaggerated, and throwing contraband popcorn into each other's mouths, or at the very least attempting to. Eventually the sky began to darken, and Sara acknowledged that it was probably time to return to the Tempest, and that it was probably in their best interests if Reyes returned with her. After all, they had both given Lexi enough to worry about for one day.

“Sara, you have returned.” Reyes recognised the synthetic but amiable voice of SAM, coming from the ship itself as they entered the hangar.

“Hey SAM. Where is everyone?” The thought of meeting her crew in such an informal capacity made Reyes nervous, but he kept quiet, hoping his nerves weren’t so apparent to Sara.

“Drack is in the galley, Cora and Suvi are modulating the hydroponics in the bio lab, and Peebee is in the meeting room. Everyone else is currently in the research room.”

“Great. Uh, SAM?” They had slowed to a stop altogether now, and Sara’s caution was doing little to help with Reyes’ own anxiety. “How mad is Lexi with me for leaving?”

“She is as calm as one can expect for Dr T’Perro. I assured her that you were in safe hands, which seemed to ease her concerns somewhat.”

Reyes grinned, turning to Sara with an eyebrow raised. “Does that mean I have the approval of your AI?”

“Sure seems like it.” Sara gestured broadly, and Reyes got the sense that her and SAM’s relationship was becoming more and more human by the day. He still didn’t fully comprehend just how their connection, or separation, worked, but he did know that whatever the case, it was important to Sara that Reyes and SAM had a good rapport.

A heavenly scent wafted down the hall and into the hangar, and Reyes found himself desperately craving whatever it was he could smell. His train of thought cut short as Sara took his hand and squeezed it slightly. “So. With that out of the way, care to see how you fare with the rest of the team?”

Her smile was so bright and brilliant, but still Reyes hesitated. He had never had a strong family dynamic, even amongst friends, so the notion of spending the evening with such a large and tight knit group was intimidating to say the least.

Sara felt his reluctance, but continued to smile encouragingly and pull him further into the ship. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll love you as much as I do.”

Reyes stopped abruptly, pulling her hand back. She spun round to face him, cheeks already reddening. “What was that?” He asked calmly, but the radiance on his face showed his feelings clear as day.

Sara sighed and rolled her eyes, having hoped she could slip the phrase past him, but he was having none of it. “I love you, Reyes.” She took his other hand so they stood toe to toe, and she tilted her face up so she could plant a tender kiss on his lips. When she pulled back they both stood for a moment, joyfully grinning at each other, before they continued making their way to the research room. Their smiles stayed in place all evening, and didn’t fade until sleep took them.


End file.
